


Precure 5 Nozomi' s despair

by Dragonflame27



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5
Genre: Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good and Evil, Heroes to Villains, Lies, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Near Death, Other, Revenge, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: What happened when Nozomi falls into despair?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the idea came from the 24th episode of yes precure 5

The girls stood frozen staring at the person in front of them.

“No way this can't be happening.”

Rouge said in shock.

In front of them stood a girl the same age as them. Her pink hair done up in two loops and the rest fell down her back. She slowly stood up and looked at the four girls with a smile on her face. Her purple eyes empty of all emotion.

“Dream what are you doing!?” cried Aqua.

But only laughter was her reply. She stepped back towards the large looming shadow.

“Dream answer us please! What's going on?” Yelled Lemonade.

But once again Dream only laughed. Her shoulders shook with laughter. “My just how nieveë can you be?” She laughed.

“Dream!” yelled Aqua. “Stop this now!”

“Shut up!” dream yelled back. “Don't act like you're my friends. After all weren't you the one’s that said that all i ever do is just mess around? And that I'm clumsy and useless? That I shouldn't be the leader no more?” Dream taunted.

“No we didn't mean that!” Mint said. “We were-”

“Shut up,” Dream said cutting Mint off. “You are just making excuses. After all you wouldn't have said those things if it wasn't how you really felt. And thanks to that my eyes were opened.”

_No longer friends!?_ The girls thought. _What happened? Ya we said things like that but, but we didn't mean them._

_“Dark Dream be rid of them.”_  A voice spoke from the shadows.

"With pleasure," Dream laughed.

Dream let out a scream and lunged towards her former friends.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nozomi hurry up you'll be late,” yelled Rin. 

“I'm coming!” She cried. Once again she had overslept and ended up running late. All because she was working on something that she was going to give the others as a gift. 

Nozomi ran with everything she had to make it to the bus. At the last second she lunged up the stairs only to trip over the last step falling face forward to the ground. 

“Ahh Nozomi,” Rin sighed staring down at her clumsy friend, before helping up a giggling Nozomi. 

Soon they had arrived at the school and headed to their classes after saying hi to Karen and Komachi. 

By lunch the girls sat around their usual table.  All but Nozomi who was inside being lectured by one of the teachers for falling asleep in class again, which none of the girls knew why and planned to ask her later. 

The girls all sat eating, while Rin had a notebook open with rough sketches and ideas all over the pages. 

“Gah,” she cried out scratching her head in frustration with both hands, before finally face planting the table.

The girls jumped, at Rin’s outburst. Others outside jumped looking over at the group of girls, to see who had yelled.

“Rin are you alright,” asked Karen?

“Heh? Are you kidding me? No I'm not this is just so frustrating. I can't come up with anything about what we should make for the new products.

“I know Nutts asked me but I can't come up with a single thing!” She ranted.

“Can we see what you have so far?” Urara asked. 

“Sure but they aren't very good. And none of them would sell. Plus I have no idea how to make them.”

Urara took the notebook and flipped through the pages, with the other girls looking over her shoulder in the process. 

The sketches were of many different things such as flowers, animals, some with just different types of necklaces and many more. 

“These all look really good,” praised Komachi. 

“Thanks. But I kind of wanted to make more with the thought of butterflies, but we already did that.” She sighed. 

“I was thinking of doing something else. But I just can't seem to come up with anything.”

“Hmm, how about we all meet at Nutt’s house after school and brainstorm for some fresh ideas?” Karen said

“Sounds good,” the rest agreed right as the bell ending lunch rang. 

The girls stood up clearing their paces of food. 

“Ah , I'll have to or Nozomi know.” said Rin. 

And with that the girls headed off to their afternoon classes. 

 

~~~~~~~~

After school the girls headed to Nutt’s House, where they decided to plan the next thing they wanted to make, for the stores new products. But so far they had been sitting there for almost an hour and not one of the girls were able to come up with anything. 

“Hmmm, this is harder than I thought.” said Rin. 

She looked at the others who sat  around the table. Everyone was in the same boat trying to think up a new idea. All but Nozomi who happily was eating cream puffs with Coco, while flipping through the notebook. So far she likes the ideas even though Rin had said she didn't. The one she likes the most was the one in the very back that had ideas of spring. 

“I got an idea,” Komachi said. 

“What,” asked the others?

“Um, er, well I was thinking that we could make like a giant rose this time out of paper and maybe wire, and maybe a few smaller ones made out of beads and maybe we could also use clay, or any other things we can think of,” she said.

“Ooo that sounds like a great idea,” the girls spoke. 

“We can ask the arts club for materials or assistance on how to make it out of clay.” said Karen. 

“It's decided,” cried out Nozomi throwing her hand in the air, her finger pointed straight up. 

They all laughed at Nozomi’s sudden outburst. 

“Hehe,” she laughed along with the others. 

Soon after, they had decided on everything they left bidding Nutts, Coco, and Milk a goodnight. And each heading their separate ways.

Karen told the girls that she would talk to the Art club the next day and hope that they would agree. 

Rin headed home to draw up some more sketches of what they were planning to do.    
  


“Ah crap I forgot to ask Nozomi why she was so tired in class these last few days,” she said to herself. “Oh well I guess I'll ask her later.” 

Nozomi ran home as fast as she could trying her best not to trip, but to no avail. 

Soon she made it home. Her dad had dinner ready and after she ate, she went upstairs to take a bath. Soaking her body in the warm water she let out a sigh. 

After about fifteen minutes she climbed out, drying herself off she got dressed and headed for her room. Closing the door she turned on her lamp and pulled out a small box that was hidden in her drawer. Opening the small box she pulled out several small strings with beads. She had been making these for a while now. For the last week she had  been making these, getting help from students and teachers, and asking them to keep it a secret. She had bought the supplies and had taken them to school with her asking others for ideas. Along with what she had bought, there were five small metal butterflies that she was going to put on them. So far she had finished two of the five, and was currently working on the third. 

“What are you making-coco,” came a small high pitched make voice?

“Gyah, “ Nozomi cried out. She turned to see Coco crawl out of the bag in his small animal mascot form.

“Um nothing,” she said. But she knew he had already seen. “Well I'm making some bracelets for me and the others I was going to give it to them once I finished.”

“Is this why you have been calling asleep in class?” Coco asked. 

Nozomi nodded. “I want to give them to them as soon as possible and this is the best way for me to finish them. But please don't tell them I want it a surprise.”

Coco nodded.    
Nozomi turned back and continued her work.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and the girls had made the flowers out of clay with the arts club. Some small and others quite large but big enough to fit on rings and necklaces. 

Karen, Nutts, and Komachi sat at the table in the upper part of Nutt’s House, bending the wire to fit the shape they were looking for. 

Downstairs Coco, Urara, Rin and Milk were making bracelets with some rose shaped beads. 

So far Nozomi haddn’t shown up yet. They had sent her out to get some colored glass that they could also use to make flowers out of. 

After the day they decided to make the rose shaped stuff. Nozomi had come up with an idea not to only make just Roses but other flowers as well, and the others had agreed, after all this was all to help make more products for the shop.

They had spent almost the rest of the school week making designs for the new products. But had finally gotten around to making the products. 

“I'm getting worried,” Urara said from the side.

“Ya me too,” said Rin in agreement.

“What's taking her so long,” Coco chimed in?

Rin sighed. “You really had to ask that?”

“Ah,” he said suddenly realising his mistake. 

It was Nozomi after all, she was clumsy and tended to be slow at times. But she still came through in the end. 

Suddenly the door to the shop burst open and there stood Nozomi. 

“Sorry it took so long,” she cried out carrying a large bag. 

“Speak of the devil,” Milk said. “Probably slacking off again.” 

Before Nozomi could say something back to Milk, Rin spoke. 

“Nozomi what took you so long!?” Scolded Rin. 

The rest watched as Rin chewed Nozomi out. 

“Sorry,” she laughed. Setting down the bag she joined the others in helping with the hard effort of making the products. 

Hours later the girls looked at the hard work smiling. They had almost finished the large flower that would be put on display advertising the new products. 

“Well it's looking great,” Karen said looking at the flower that had some of the wire bent into the shape of rose petals. They had about a layer and a half done. 

“It really is looking quite good,” Nutts praised. 

The girls smiled at each other, from Nutts praise.

And with that the girls said goodbye and went their separate ways once again agreeing to come the next day at the same time. 

Nozomi said goodbye then ran off as fast as she could, before any of the others could say goodbye. 

“Nozomi?” Rin said staring after the retreating back of her friend. 

“What's gotten into her?” Karen voices the question that was on each of the girls mind as they watch Nozomi running off without another word.

“Oh yea, hey Rin did you ever get around to asking Nozomi about why she fell asleep in class again today,” Urara asked?

“ Gah that's what I was forgetting. Sorry guys I had other things on my mind that I completely forgot. But I will ask her.” She said. 

“Good because if she keeps falling asleep in class her grades will begin to drop.” Karen said sounding like the student council president that she was.

“Yes president,” Rin said in a teasing tone.

  
  


~~~~~~

By the end of the second week Nozomi had finally finished the bracelets. She placed the box with them and headed off to school. She was planning to give them to the others later. 

By the end of the school day the girls practically ran to Nutts House. Bursting through the door the girls set about to finish up the giant flower. So far they had gotten a layer and a half done. 

By now all the girls were helping out. They had finished up with everything else and joined the ones working on the flower. 

Nozomi ran up the stairs with Rin and Coco. She set the box she had brought hoping to give it to them once they had finished for the day.  Little did anyone know what was about to happen.

  
  


*Bang!*

Nozomi fell back, Urara tried to grab her hand to stop her from falling any farther, but failed. 

She fell back tripping over Coco and Milk and fell right on top of the flower they had all worked so hard to make. The flower and her crashed to the ground, with the flower making crunch sound. She knew immediately that the flower had just broke.

Everyone was frozen in shock. Everything they had done over the last two weeks had just fallen disappeared in a second.  

Nozomi sat up looking at the broken flower.  _ This can't be happening! It's just like last time.  _

“Nozomi what have you done!?” Rin yelled. 

“Hey don't get angry it was an accident,” Urara said trying to calm Rin down. 

The others just stared shocked. They all knew that it wasn't Nozomi’s fault but they couldn't help themselves from getting angry. 

“Why weren't you careful?” Karen snapped. “You knew it was behind you but you still weren't careful!” 

Nozomi listened to them as they all yelled at her. 

“Nozomi go home you've done enough,” Rin yelled. The others seemed to agree all but Urara. 

Urara could never get so angry at the one person she idol so much. She knew that it wasn't her fault. But yet she still felt a little angry. 

Nozomi stood up. “You don't mean that do you guys?” 

None of them told her otherwise. 

Tears built up in the corner of her eyes and she rushed down the stairs. Behind her she heard Milk. 

“What a failure as a Precure.”

And no one seemed to disagree. 

Nozomi grabbed her bag and ran tears running down her face as she rushed out of the shop. The box fell to the floor with a bang. 

After she left, the girls stared down at the broken flower. They sighed bending down to pick it up and hopefully fix what they could. On the floor next to it they found little spots of red. Suddenly realizing that even though they were angry about the flower they hadn’t  thought that maybe Nozomi had been hurt. 

“Blood,” Urara said in shock! 

The girls froze, realising their mistake. Nozomi had gotten hurt and they were more focused on the fact that the flower got broken. Then again who wouldn't, after all they had spent two weeks in it non stop. And to have it suddenly break would make anyone angry, and not worry about the person who fell with it.

Karen turned rushing towards the stairs ready to go after Nozomi, but suddenly she crashed to the floor. 

“Karen are you alright,” the girls asked?

“What?” She said turning to see what she had tripped over.

Looking down the group of girls stared at a small silver box. Where it came from, none of them could figure it out. 

“Wait I've seen that box before,” Urara said.

That's when they remembered. Nozomi had brought it with her a huge smile on her face when she had set it down. 

“That’s Nozomi’s -coco,” Coco said. “She was going to give it to you guys later but now she can't.” 

The girls looked at it. Karen picked up the box and opened it. She let out a gasp, from what she saw inside.

“What is it,” Komichi asked?

Karen passed the box to her. Komichi looked at the contents inside to find five different colored bracelets. Each color of the bracelets matched the owners hair color. What she noticed was that they didn't look store bought, but rather they were made by hand.

“Did she make these,” she asked pulling out a the one with a green butterfly?

“Yes she spent a long time on them. She told me she wanted to give them to you all- coco,” Coco said. 

  
Guilt built in each of the girls chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Nozomi didn't come to school. But by lunch the girls sat around their usual table. They could feel the absence of their friend.

“Maybe we shouldn't have said those things,” said Komachi.

“Why? She wasn't careful and broke it,” snapped Rin. But in truth she felt horrible. She had hurt her best friend. And didn't even realize that she had been hurt after she fell.

Soon the bell rang for the end of lunch. Rin headed off to her next class, hoping to find Nozomi but only found her seat empty.

After school the girls headed to Nutts House, all hoping to see Nozomi snacking with Milk and Nutts, but once again found that she wasn't there. What each girl wanted more than anything was to apologize. Though Milk disagreed.

“There is something I should tell you.” Coco said breaking the silence.

The girls turned to look at him.

Coco bowed deeply in his human form. “I'm sorry.”

The girls stared at him in shock.

“ Why are you apologizing?” Asked Rin. “After all it was all Nozomi’s fault that it broke.”

Coco just shook his head. “No she tripped over me and Milk. It was our fault that it broke. So please make up with her.”

The girls were shocked to find out that it wasn't because Nozomi was clumsy and fell, but because she had tripped over Milk and Coco. This made they feel even worse, for jumping to conclusions.

  
  
  


Nozomi stared out the window of a sweets shop she was currently sitting in. The doctor had told her that she could take the day off from school, due to her injuries.

After she had gotten home from rushing out of the shop, she had realized that her left side, arm and hand hurt. Her mom had come out to meet her to, to nearly scream in shock when she saw the blood on her side. After that she was rushed to the hospital and received many stitches.

Letting out a sigh, Nozomi walked home feeling dejected after the fight she had with the girls. _Maybe I am a failure as a Precure._ She thought. Her shoulders slumped even further as she thought about what they all said.

She turned the corner and headed towards her house, only a few houses down.

  
“Nozomi, Welcome home,” her mom called from the front yard, her had saving in greeting.

Nozomi looked up seeing her mom, she saved back. But suddenly froze at what she saw down the street.

A black cloaked figure stood in the street. Their face hidden behind the cowl of the cloak. Only thing that could be seen was a pair of lips that were covered by a blue lipstick.

Megumi watched her daughter freeze and a look of shock cross her face. Running out to the street she turns to look at what Nozomi was seeing. She saw the same black cloaked figure.

“Finally I have found you,” the figure said in a voice of a woman. “Now hand over the Dream Collect.” She said holding her hand out.

Megumi was shocked. _Dream collect? What is that and why is she asking Nozomi about it?_

“No I will never give it to the likes of someone like you!” Nozomi yelled.

“Looks like you're all alone, let's see how long you last without your friends.”

Shadows shot out all around. Some disappeared and others took form into dark shadow figures.

Nozomi recognized them from the last time she fought Desparaia. And knew that if they were off the ground then they would vanish.

Megumi watched as weird shadows seemed to fall off the woman's body. The cloak vanished as  well revealing her body. She wore a dark purple dress with a red cape that flowed over her shoulders. Her hair was done up in an old fashion genshi style. Finally a white mask covered her face.

The woman's hand shot out and the shadows followed, Moving fast as if they were an arrow released from a bowstring. Several headed straight for Megumi.

“Mom look out!” Nozomi screamed. She lunged shoving her mom out of the way, taking the hit instead.

She let out a scream of pain and was thrown back. Rolling over and over again across the pavement. Till finally she came to a stop, unmoving.

“NOZOMI!” her mother screamed in horror. She watched as her daughter lay on the ground unmoving. Her body felt numb.

Nozomi opened her eyes and looked up at the shadow down the street. She held out her hand getting ready to transform but remembered her mother was there. Struggling to her feet she turned and ran the street, turning the corner she stopped to make sure she was out of sight. A loud bang followed behind her.

Once she was she held out her arm and yelled “Pretty Cure Metamorphosis.”

A bright light surrounded her as she transformed. Once it died she stood there completely transformed.

“Ahhh,” a scream rang out.

“Mom,” Nozomi cried out, turning she ran back she watched in horror as the shadows attacked her mom.

Nozomi jumped hard pushing her mom out of the way, both sliding against the ground.

“Are you alright,” she asked her standing up?

Megumi stared at the girl, wondering where she had come from and where her daughter went.

Nozomi stood up looking at her mother's face. At first it was covered in shock. Then followed by wonderment. And finally worry.

“Nozomi where did Nozomi go?” she begged grabbing the girl's arm in front of her. Her eyes filled with desperation.

“I. . . I'm sure she's fine,” Nozomi said.with a slight laugh. Trying her hardest not to let her mom know it was her. After all she would probably freak out if she knew Nozomi was doing such dangerous stuff.

“Pretty Cure!” the woman's voice cried. “Give me the Dream Collect!”

“No I will never give it to to you.” Dream screamed back.

“Tch, then feel despair!” she cried. Despraraia thrust out her arm towards Cure Dream.

“Kawaina,” the shadows said as they lunged at her.

Nozomi dived and dodged as they came after her. She slid under one, followed by a kick upwards. Her foot connected with the back of one sending it flying. Once it was in the air it exploded disappearing for good.

“Despraraia-sama,” said a male voice. A man appeared out of nowhere, standing next to his master. “Let me finish it.”

An explosion rang out and Nozomi was thrown backwards, with a scream. She slid across the ground, finally coming to a stop.

That's when a huge orb of energy formed around her, trapping her in a ball.

Dream slammed her shoulder against the energy trapping her.

“Dream!” Yelled four voices all at once.

Dream turned to look at her friends who ran towards them. They all stood in their transformations.

“Let Dream go!” Yelled Rogue.

The man laughed. “No I'll trade her for the Dream Collect. So if you want her then find us.”

Dream screamed in pain as energy pulsed throughout the ball around her.

“DREAM!” the girls yelled.

Dream felt her transformation break, and the light swarmed around her as she reverted back to Nozomi. She saw the shocked faces of her friends. And behind them she saw her mom.

“Nozomi,” Megumi screamed.

  
Nozomi watched as her mom came running up. And before she could find out what happened next she blacked out from the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for those of u who have been following this story. I kinda hit a writer's block. But anyways thanks so much for those of u who have read this. If u have any ideas, critizium or anything to help make this better I'm open for it.

“What was that? Where is Nozomi? Where is she and why, why was she taken?” Megumi gasped as tears ran down her face. Her voice shook with desperation. 

She had just watched some weird woman fought someone named Cure Dream. Which she found out fifteen minutes later that it was actually her daughter. 

And that mysterious woman had just kidnapped her daughter. 

  
Scrabbling Megumi grabbed her phone and went to dial the police, only to be stopped by a young man. Looking up she meet the brown eyes of her daughter's teacher.

“Ma'am please let us explain what is going on.” He said in a calm voice. 

“Coco,” yelled the other girls, as they came running up. Each one of them detransforming into their civilian forms.

“Rin!” cried Megumi. She grabbed the young girl's shoulders. She had watched as they had fought that woman. And as they tried to save Nozomi. They had even cried out calling her Dream. Though she didn't know why. 

“What was that? Where is Nozomi?” 

“Um well,” she began and with a sigh the girls began to explain. 

They told her if how Coco came from another world, though at first she didn't believe them until he transformed back to his mascot self. And after that she listened to everything they said. 

She listened as they told her about what happened to Coco’s world and how after he met Nozomi things began to change. She found the others and they each proved themselves through their feelings and each became a precure. Soon they told her about the woman she had just seen. 

“But what did she mean, That if she takes the main pillar it will all fall apart?”

Rin and the girls looked away, all were silent till finally Karen spoke. 

“What she meant is that we all rely on Nozomi’s strength. She had saved us from so much and without her we are just four girls.”

Guilt filled each of the girls as they remembered Nozomi’s face before she passed out and was taken away. She looked desperate, and once she saw them a look they didn't know crossed her face. One none of them had ever seen on her.

“It's like, Nozomi is the pillar for us. Without her we fall apart.” said Urara.

“But we will get Nozomi back,” said Rin, knowing out of all the girls she needed to apologize the most.

And with that the girls promised to save Nozomi and bring her back.

Before the girls left, Megumi stopped them.

“Are they the one's that hurt Nozomi?”

Rin blinked confused and she could tell the others were just as confused as her. “What do you mean?”

Megumi nervously looked at them, fear for her daughter's safety and the injury she had come him with the night before.

“Nozomi came home last night with a cut down her arm and even her side. Do you know what that was from? What it this ‘Nightmare’?”

Guilt filled the girls hearts. How could they tell her that it was actually their fault she got hurt. None had even noticed, until after Nozomi had left. 

“No it had actually happened at Nutt’s House. Nozomi fell by accident and ended up getting hurt,” Komachi said sadly.

A look of relief crossed her face. But once again changed to worry. “Please get Nozomi back.”

The girls nodded, each girl felt that something bad was happening to Nozomi. 

And soon the girls left.

  
Megumi watched as the girls left one after another once again apologizing for what happened. Rin was the last to leave, stopping at the door she turned and bowed deeply in apology to what had happened to Nozomi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has an idea of how I can take this I would love to hear.

Nozomi woke to her head pounding, and her arms feeling numb. Shifting to get in a better position she found that her arms were chained over her, to a wall. And her feet chained to the floor giving her no more space than about two inches maybe even less.

“What- what is this!?” she screamed pulling at the chains, knowing that they wouldn't budge but tried anyways. 

After what felt like forever, Nozomi stopped, breathing hard. She once again felt the throbbing pain in her right arm from when she fell on their project, destroying it. Remembering that tears fell from her eyes. Her heart ached with the reminder. She wanted to apologize. But wasn't sure if how to do that when they had told her to leave, and the thought of talking to them again after what they said hurt. To her this was worse than the time before. 

“Yes that is what I wanted to see.” said a man's voice, emerging from the shadows, staring at the girl chained to the wall. 

Her face was bruised, and scratches covered her face. Her school uniform was in need of repairs. One of the sleeves was no longer there. And a bandage could be seen under what was left of her shirt. Dried blood covered the bandage. And the light that usually glowed in her eyes was gone. What was left behind was sadness and regret. 

Kawarino walked up to the girl chained to the wall. The joy he felt seeing the leader of the Pretty Cure’s bound and helpless gave him unbelievable joy. As he approached the girl pulled against the chains, making a scraping sound. She pulled back trying helplessly to move away from him. But to no avail. 

Kneeling down in front of her, he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. “Tell me, do you feel despair?”

Nozomi looked at him. His eyes shot opened as he asked. Fear clutched her heart. All she could do was shake in fear. But she mustered the courage to speak.

“No I don't. I know they will come for me.” Nozomi said. Courage built in her as she thought of how even though they had said those things, they had still come to help her. 

“Are you sure?” Kawarino questioned the girl. He held up the watch that she used to transform. 

Nozomi stared in horror at the watch. She looked to her wrist to find that it was indeed gone. Her heart shrank. “Give it back!” 

Kawarino laughed. “What is it important?” 

“Yes it is to me.” 

“But you weren't fighting with your friends against us. No you didn't fight with everything you had so it doesn't matter if you have it or not right?”

Nozomi’s face fell. Yes it was true that she didn't fight with everything. Her heart and emotions were in confusion with everything that happened. 

He watched as her expression began to waver, and pulled out the mask. Shoving it towards her he found that it didn't stay. And a force pushed it back. 

_ Damn it she still has hope in her. How am I supposed to get that hope to vanish?  _

“Tch,” Kawarino said. Standing up he turned and left. At the doorway he watched the girl stare after him. Confusion glittered in her eyes. Yes, if he waited a little longer and Let it sink in that her friends weren't coming then he could be able to finally break her. 

As he left the door slammed shut behind him. Leaving the girl in the dim light behind him. 

The echoing sound from the door slamming shut rang out in the small room. 

Nozomi felt the tears fall from her eyes, she slumped against the chains, and her chin fell towards her chest. She felt alone. The darkness seemed to almost swallow her. 

A whole later a grumbling sound rang out from her stomach.

“Ah I'm so hungry ,” she said sadly. “I bet about now Komachi would be bringing us the last of the cream puffs. Oh that yummy filling.” She stared at the floor thinking about the food that they would be having right about now, she stopped, realising that she had no concept of time here. 

Ignoring the hunger in her stomach and trying to block out the pain she let herself drift off to sleep.

 

********

 

“My lady.” Kawarino bowed with his right hand over his chest, towards his master.

“Tell me is she under the masks influence,” spoke a woman. 

Standing straight up, he let his arms fall to his side as he looked at his master. She sat in a thrown behind a large round table. The mask still covered her face. 

“No ma'am she is stubborn. But soon I'll get her.”

Silence followed his report. “No need.”

Kawarino opened his eyes. “Why do you say that?” 

“Let her be for a few days and when she realises that she is alone, only then will she fall into despair. When that time comes I will deal with her myself.” The woman said, staring at the image of the girl asleep inside the room her hands chained to the wall.

The girl who had caused her so much trouble, now looked helpless and pathetic. Her hands chained above Her and to the side in a cross type style. Her elbows bent slightly, giving her some slack so not to make it to painful. She was in a kneeling position with her feet off to the side of her thighs. And chains were clamped tightly to her ankles that were chained to the wall behind her. 

  
“Soon enough she will fall into despair.”


	7. Chapter 7

Five days had passed since Nozomi vanished without a trace. After a day of frantic searching, the girls had returned telling her mother that they couldn't find her. After that she went into full panic mode. 

The girls stared shocked as Megumi called the police. In the time it took them to arrive the girls had created a plan to lie to tell them anything but the truth.

After they arrived her mother explained that a man and a woman had kidnapped her daughter. She described them in perfect detail. But left out the information about magic and things that would make her sound crazy. 

Rin and the girls were also questioned. But all they could say was that they had gone over to apologize for what had happened between them. But when they arrived they had seen them loading Nozomi into a car. The car had no licence plate. After describing what they could the cops had left. 

And after that the girls continued to search for Nozomi after school. But so far they had found nothing. 

The girls sat around their usual table. The absence of Nozomi was greatly noticed. They thought about how after they had shown up to school the next day, after Nozomi vanished, the whole school had heard about the kidnapping. And many had questioned the girls but they all lied saying they knew nothing. 

“Nozomi,” Rin muttered cutting through the silence. Bringing all the girls back to the present. 

“Rin,” said Karen just as sadly. 

They each sighed, knowing that they weren't able to do anything. 

The girls looked at Urara. She sat with her food untouched. None of them had the appetite to eat. Each one of them blamed themselves for Nozomi getting captured by Nightmare. Just the thought of that sent shivers down their spines. Who knew what they were doing to her. 

“What is going to happen to her?” Urara asked the question none of them dared to ask. 

“Urara!” Rin snapped.

Urara yelped, realizing what she had just said. Her hands covered her mouth and tears built in her eyes. 

The girls fell silent again. Their thoughts going to the horrible things that they could be doing to her.

_ Bang! _

Each of the girls jumped. A plate slammed down onto the table in front of them. A stack of freshly made pancakes sat on a plate. Looking up they found Ms. Otaka, standing there with her hands on her hips. 

“Come on now cheer up.” She said. She felt bad for these girls, she herself even missed the bright smile that Nozomi always wore.

“Have the police found anything yet?” she asked. 

Rin shook her head. “Nothing yet.” though the girls knew the cops would never find anything. After all they knew nothing about the villain the girls fought.

“Hmmm, well it's only a matter of time till they do. Soon enough she will return.” said Otaka.  She winked at them and held her fist up, with a forced smile. Not only did Nozomi’s disappearance affected her friends and family, but also her as well, after all one of her precious students had gone missing. 

And with that she left. 

The girls stared at the heaping plate of pancakes. They all envisioned Nozomi’s happy face. 

_ “Wow Miss. Otaka’s pancakes!”  _ She would squeal, then dig right on with Urara. Both, wolfing them down as fast as they could. 

“Nozomi,” Urara said sadly as she began to eat the pancakes. She was right, they would taste better if Nozomi was there. 

Tears fell down Urara’s and the others faces. They still felt the heavy guilt from being unable to get there in time as well as the fact that they had said such horrible things to their friend.    
  


 

After school the girls all met up in the student council room. Karen had told them that since she didn't have any meetings they could use it.

“What the people what to know, I want to know, Cheif editor of the Cinq Lumiere News, Masuko Mika!” A voice cried out.

“Oh no,” Rin muttered. “Not her.”

So far they had been able to avoid the press and media who wanted to know what happened. But they completely forgot about the school newspaper. Whenever Masuko found a story she never have up, not until she got the chance to write about whatever it was. And the girls had a very good idea about what it was, Nozomi’s disappearance.

Masuko stood there and in the sunlight her glasses seemed to glint with what she called her editor sense. A smile on her face, completely ignoring the atmosphere around the group of girls.

“So the whole school wants to know, what happened to Yumehara Nozomi?” she asked holding out her hand where she held a small recorder.

The girls didn't know what to say. They had hoped that she wouldn't ask but she did. And that pissed Rin off.

Rin slammed her hands down onto the table causing everyone to jump. People around them turned to see what all the commotion was. 

“Will you shut up!” She yelled. 

The girls were just as shocked as anyone.  Masuko took a step back stunned. 

  
“Just shut up. Don't you even realize that there are things you should and shouldn't ask?” She yelled. “We have no idea what happened and why it did. And this is one thing you shouldn't ask.” She turned and stormed off. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo everyone. Thanks again to all my readers. I would like to ask you all a favor. My favor is is 
> 
> It would help a ton of u could list was you liked it disliked so far about this so that I can make it even better. 
> 
> Thanks again.

Nozomi stared at the wall. She felt gross. She could smell the stench from her own body. Not once had she been given the chance to bathe. And her stomach growled with hunger. Every now and then the people with the masks would come in and feed her. They also give her enough water so that she wouldn't get dehydrated.

Tears once again fell from her face. She had lost all scene of time, not even knowing how long she had been there chained to the wall. Though she was grateful for the trips to the bathroom though they would tie her hands behind her and place a blindfold over her eyes. And they would do the same thing coming back to her “cell”. And she has no clue when the next time they would come to give her more. Neither did she know how long she had been there. Or even how many days had passed.

But once she was back here they would once again chain her to the wall. It bothered her greatly that none would answer her questions. Not about her getting a bath or even how long she had been there. For all she knew it could have been a few days, maybe weeks or even a month. Though she doubted it had been that long. Then again she could be wrong.

Once again the door to her cell slammed shut, as the masked people left the room again leaving her alone in the semi darkness. Thoughts of her staying there with no one began to plague her.

“Someone anyone, please help me!” she cried out. “Rin, please Rin help me.” The tears kept falling, by now she knew that she was alone, her friends weren't coming no matter how hard she wished. More than anything she wanted Rin to come. She no longer cared about what had happened between them all she wanted was to see her friends again.

“Please Rin! I don't want to be alone!”

With that just a little bit of darkness began to form in her heart.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Despraraia stared at the screen, where she could see the girl. “It's time,” she said standing up.

Kawarino stared at his master and bowed. “What do you have planned for her?” he was stunned that his master was going to personally take care of this girl. Though he wished to know what she had planned.

“You shall see, now come.” She said and walked toward the door.

Kawarino followed his master as they walked through the large building. His mind lost in thought as to what his master planned to do. He has tried multiple times to get the mask on her, but had yet to succeed. But if he couldn't do it then how was his master going to.

_No, no, no,_ he thought shaking his head. _I should not question my master. I must trust her decision._

Nodding to himself he followed silently as they walked, until finally he asked again.

_“_ Master how will you do this?”

The woman sighed knowing it would be easier to show but she knew he would ask again. She held up a small dark pink stone.

“Her heart has welcomed despair, but only half of it has, while the other half still holds hope. With this stone I will be able to remove that hope and despair will fill her heart and she will be ours.”

Kawarino smiled in joy. Finally the two came to the door of where the girl was being kept.

Despraraia opened to the door to the room. Inside she could hear the slight sobbing of the girl. A smile crossed her face under the mask. This girl had caused her so much grief, and now she would have the chance to give it back.

This girl had spoiled her plans when she had her friends captured the last time. Though that was a mistake. This time would be different.

With the stone, she would be able to remove all hope this girl possessed. But there was a catch to it. The only way she would be able to do that was if the girl's heart had a small bit of despair. And so these last few days she had left the girl alone, with very few visits from her servants. As the days progressed the girl, Cure Dream, began to feel despair. She herself could see it growing in the girl's heart.

Entering the room, the girl looked up. The two let the door close behind them. Even from this distance she could smell the girl.

_Once I have her as my servant I'll let her out. And she can have any luxury she wants._

Nozomi looked up at the woman and she lurched back in fear, knowing this couldn't be good. She watched as the woman approached, finding her back pushed up hard against the wall.

Fear so deep gripped her heart to the point where she began to shake. Not only fear but hatred. This woman had kidnapped her and left her chained to a wall for who knew how long. She flared at the woman.

Only laughter met Nozomi. “Tell me do you still believe your friends are coming?”

She waited for a reply but none came. And the smile spread even more. She held out her hand. And watched as the girl shrunk away in fear.

Her hand opened to show the stone. As it got closer it began to glow letting off a magenta hue, that shot in every direction.

Nozomi struggled to move but couldn't get away. She watched as the stone inched closer and closer as it did pain shot through her chest. At first it was just small but as the seconds passed it began to feel like a fire burning, no not a fire something so hot it was piercing her chest. She let out a pained scream. And as the pain got worse, her scream got louder.

Till  finally the pain vanished just as soon as it started. Her body fell slack against the chains. And in front of her was a small glowing white light. Looking up she watched as the stone in the woman's had seemed to absorb it.

  
And that was the last thing Nozomi saw till her consciousness faded and darkness surrounded her. And leaving behind nothing but hatred.


	9. Chapter 9

“NOZOMI!” Rin shot up in bed screaming at the top of her lungs. She had no clue why she woke up screaming her name but it scared her.

The door to her room burst opened and her mom and dad rushed in, along with her brother and sister.

“Rin what's wrong?”

Tears streamed down her face, looking up she saw her family’s worried faces.

“I don't know,” she sobbed. “I don't know why but I feel as if something really bad just happened to Nozomi.” 

 

********

Once again the girls say at their usual table. Almost three weeks had passed since Nozomi was kidnapped. Not only that but in that time none of the girls had run into any of Nightmare since Nozomi was taken. Witch left the girls confused and worried. 

“Why haven't they attacked yet,” muttered Karen?

“It feels like they’re laughing at us.” Komachi added. 

Rin and Urara sighed in agreement. With them waiting for their enemies to attack left the girls on edge. 

“By the way how it's Coco?” Urara asked trying to change the subject and get rid of the tense foreboding mood.

“He may act like he's fine but, well he's not his mind seems to be everywhere but here,” Rin answered.

“You're right he seems to be thinking about only one thing,” said Karen.

“Nozomi,” the girls all said at once knowing that that's all he could think about.

“How is Milk taking it?” 

“When I went by Nutt’s house it, I asked Nutts and he said she won't come out of her room. It seems like she is blaming herself for what happened.” Karen answered. 

Ever since Nozomi was kidnapped the girls had really been to Nutt’s house. The only one who really did was Karen. Though the others would come just to check up on them. But not stay longer than a few minutes. None of them wanted to be reminded about what happened. 

“Why does this feel like a bad omen?” Urara asked thinking about how Nightmare hadn't tried to take the Dream Collect. 

“I don't know,” said Rin. 

 

********

Rin sat at her desk in her small bedroom, not once was she able to tell the others about how she had that horrible feeling that something really bad had happened to Nozomi. 

In her hands she held the small silver bracelet with a red butterfly. Not once had she worn it, after Coco had told them that Nozomi had been made them for the girls. 

If Rin was to wear it, her heart would break. She knew the others felt the same. It just didn't sit right with any of them to wear them. Not unless Nozomi wore hers. But she didn't know when that would be. 

While staring at the bracelet her mind wandered back to after school. 

After school the girls had met up deciding that tonight they would meet in the park and search from there. But what surprised her as well, was the fact the Nozomi’s mother had promised to keep their secret about them fighting the people called Nightmare. 

“Sis dinner!” yelled her little sister, snapping Rin back to the present. 

Standing up, she left the room and stuffed the bracelet into her pocket. And headed down the stairs for dinner.

Once she reached the kitchen she sat down in her usual seat, and blessed the food with her family. 

All through dinner she didn't speak once. Her mind only on the thoughts of how she was going to find Nozomi. But once she heard her friend's name she was brought back to the present.

“Mommy have they found Nozomi yet?” asked Rin’s little sister. “Will she be able to come and teach us again?”

“Honey,” she said unsure how to react to the sudden question. She glanced at Rin and flinched. 

Her daughter's face was clouded and she just stared at her plate, her eyes hidden by her bangs. She knew how upset Rin was about Nozomi. 

“Sweetheart,” she paused. “Don't worry Nozomi will… teach you again you just have to be patient.” 

“Ok,” the two siblings said happily. 

Unable to finish her food she thanked her family for the meal and left the room. 

Her family stared after her. 

 

******

Later that night, after the sun had set, Rin headed down the stairs but froze when she heard her parent's voices. 

“Rin isn't taking this very well is she?” her dad asked.

“No it doesn't seem like it.” her mother responded with a sigh. “I've also talked to the other parents about it and so far none of the other girl's parents know what to do either. It seems like they are all taking it quite hard.”

“Has the Yumehara’s heard anything yet regarding Nozomi?”

Rin’s Mom let out another sigh. “No, Megumi is all torn up inside, it was hard for me even to talk with her. She just looked so sad.”

“They'll find her,” her dad said.

Unable to listen to any more Rin left. Her heart hurt knowing that fact that it was her fault for not being with Nozomi that day. 

“Why couldn't I have just forgiven her for being clumsy?” she asked herself as she ran. 

Rin ran as hard as she could till she finally reached the park. She could see the others already there. Pushing a little harder to run faster, she finally reached her friends. 

The girls looked up as they heard the sound of running. They could see Rin running full pelt at them. Finally she came to a stop. Her breath ragged from running. She bent over at the knees hoping to regain her breath. 

“Rin are you alright?” Karen asked. 

Rin nodded still breathing hard. A minute later, she stood up straight after finally being able to regain her breath. 

“Sorry I'm late.”

“Geez what took you? But where do we want to start?” Karen asked.

The girls sighed. None of them knew where to start. 

 

********

Bunbee stared at the group of girls. This was his chance to get the Dream collect. After all everyone was so busy with the  _ other _ matter that no one had even bothered to try. Jumping down he landed in front of the group of girls startling them. 

“Hello girls,” he said, standing up straight. 

“NIGHTMARE!?” The girls screamed. They were to stunned do anything else. 

“It's been a while. Well you know why I'm here, I'm here for the dream collect.”

“We're not giving it to you. Come on girls,” Rin yelled. 

The girls transformed, and each stated their name. 

They stood ready to fight. Bunbee stared at the girls, looking for the two little creatures that possessed the Dream Collect. 

The girls watched him and soon he threw a mask. The mask re to the ground and landed on the bench nearby. It began to warp and change. 

“Kawina,” the creature said as it stood up. 

The girls stood still. They knew they would have trouble without Nozomi. But even so the girls launched into it. Aqua and Mint charges at the creature, followed by Rouge and Lemonade. 

Aqua and Mint jumped up slamming into the creature.

The creature fell back. As Aqua and Mint lunged to the side, Rouge and Lemonade slammed into it as well. Once they lunged to the side Aqua sand mint screamed:

“Aqua Tornado.”

“Mint Protection.” 

The two powers combined hitting the creature full force.  It let out a whale and disappeared in a puff of smoke. After it vanished Aqua and Mint turned to see Rouge and Lemonade fighting Bunbee.

“Where is Nozomi!?” Rouge screamed in anger. She lunged at him again. Her foot missing him by less than a centimeter.

Bunbee felt the rush of wind from the foot that had barely missed his face he stared at the foot that was right next to his nose. He swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple going up and down. 

Flying back he came to a stop staring down at the girls. 

“Give her back!” the fiery red haired girl screamed. She lunged at him again throwing her foot out towards him. 

Once again he dodged. “Tho is bad i got to get out of here.” he muttered to himself.

“Bunbee!” yelled a voice.

Everyone froze. Bunbee turned to see a shadowed figure. He swallowed hard knowing who it was.

“You w-what are you doing here!?” he screamed. 

“Shut up you fool. I was sent to get you.” snapped the voice.

The girls froze for some reason the voice was familiar.

“Yes I'm coming.” Bunbee cried out, in fear. 

“Wait,” yelled Lemonade!

Bunbee vanished and reappeared next to the shadowed figure. Looking back he saw the desperation on the girls faces. He heard them cry out, telling them to wait. 

“Where's Nozomi!?” cried Rouge again

The shadowed figure laughed. “That is none of your concern.” And with that the two vanished. Leaving the girls behind.

Rouge fell to her knees sobbing, pounding her fist onto the ground over and over. Next to her Lemonade stood frozen, tears running down her face, as she stared at where the two people vanished.

Mint was in the same sort of state as Lemonade. And Aqua slammed her fist into a tree. Not once did she notice the pain. Her teeth grinded as she thought of how they had failed to find out anything. That's when it clicked. 

“We know one thing,” Aqua spoke.

The girls looked to her each of their faces streaked with tears. 

“What are you talking about!?” Rouge screamed grabbing her friends shirt. “We know nothing. We don't know if she is okay, much less if she, if she, if she is even still alive.” she whispered the last part, struggling to get the words out.

“You’re wrong.” Aqua said.

“How am I wrong!?” she screamed.

“First off they didn't say she was dead. All they said was that it wasn't our concern. Which can be taken many of ways. But most of all she is alive. That we know of.” Aqua said in a calm voice. 

The girls looked at her. Rouge’s grip fell on her friends shirt as she realized what was said. 

  
Hope filled each of the girls hearts.


	10. Chapter 10

A gray haze seemed to hang over Nozomi. She felt numb. Not sure how she could really understand, but it felt like it clung to her mind and body. A dull pain throbbed in her chest.

_Am I dead?_ _No if I was then there wouldn't be this, this pain._

That's when she heard it, the sound of footsteps. 

Pushing through the haze she opened her eyes. A light hit her, causing her to squint till her eyes could adjust. Once they were able able to adjust, she found herself lying on a couch. Looking around the room she found it kind of dull. 

On the wall to her left was a huge desk and a mirror. The walls painted a soft creamish color. Then in the center of the room was a western style bed, that was unbelievably large, with black sheets. Next to the large bed she found a small side table with a lamp. And on the floor was a huge rug. And the couch she sat on was a dark grey, which suited the room quite well. She also noticed the door that was on the opposite side of the room. 

Standing up she stretched her limbs which felt stiff. After all she was surprised to find herself in such a lavished room. Why she was there she had no idea. The last thing she knew, was that she had been chained to a wall in a dark room. Compared to that, she liked this room. 

“Hmmm. I like this much better than I ever liked those pink sheets at home.” Nozomi froze, not understanding why her taste changed so drastically.

“I'm glad you like it,” said a male voice.

Turning around fast she found a man standing next to the door. Someone Nozomi had never seen before. 

The man was tall. His hair solid black, with it combined to look messy but suited him nonetheless. His eyes were almond shaped, and a deep looking grey. His skin was a beige color but maybe just a bit darker. Looking at his clothes, she found he was dressed in a butler type style. With a blood red ribbon.  

He stood straight, pushing off the wall, and placed his right hand over his chest and bowed. 

“Ma'am my name is Akito.” he spoke in a beautiful voice. “I will be serving you in any way you wish.”

She nodded entranced by his voice. Looking down she noticed she was still dressed in her destroyed school uniform. And she could even an herself, which made her cringe.

“I want a bath.” she said harshly.

The man nodded and left the room. After about ten minutes he returned. 

“Right this way ma'am.”

Nozomi followed him. He led her down the hall and opened the door. And motioned for her to enter. Once she entered, he began to explain the different soap, body scrubs and such. On he was done he bowed and left the room. 

Nozomi noticed that the bath was already ready. Slipping off her clothes she placed one foot into the water, found it was to her liking and sank deeper. Letting her hair soak in the water. 

Though she still wondered why she was being treated with such care. After all up till now she had been a prisoner. But now she was living a life of luxury. 

 

********

After about a half hour. Nozomi climbed out, wrapping a towel around herself she looked in the mirror.

She looked bad. First off her eyes looked dull, with little life. Second she looked like she had lost a lot of weight. And finally she noted the torn skin around her wrists and ankles. The bandage that had wrapped around her arm lay on the floor, too dirty to reuse. 

Nozomi looked at her arm, noticing that the stitches had come out and the wound had scabbed over. Part of it healed enough, though some stitches remained. 

Suddenly the door opened and the man name Akito stood there carrying another change of clothes. 

“I brought you a change of clothes, I'll set them here and when you have finished let me know I'll be waiting in the hall for you.” he bowed once more placing the clothes on the table near the sink. Then he left the room. 

Nozomi looked at the clothes. They were a pair of black pants with a dark red shirt. And a pair of underwear. She sighed and slipped them on. Once she had finished she found a brush sitting off to the side. 

She slowly brushed it through her hair. Getting the tangles out of it. Though there was nothing to dry her hair other than the towel. Finally she left the bathroom. Outside she found Akito, just like he said he would be. 

He bowed and motioned for her to follow, he lead her back to her room, and motioned for her to sit in the chair. She did as he asked and sat. He then grabbed a brush and combed her hair again. 

He stopped setting the brush down he walked over to the large  drawer and grabbed out a hair dryer. He then began to dry her hair. 

 

Once he was done, he set the dryer and the comb to the side. Then got down on one knee and bowed to her. 

“My lady, the mistress asked me that once you have finished she would like to speak with you.”

Nozomi nodded not even giving a thought to who she was going to meet. Though she felt it was someone who could give her answers.

 

*******

Nozomi stared at the door in front of her. She had followed Akito down hall after hall, passing many of the people with masks. She didn't know why but hatred filled her heart whenever she saw one of them. 

“Ma'am it's time.” said Akito pulling her out of her thoughts.

She nodded, and the doors opened. Inside stood, a round table with a man standing next to a woman. The woman was dressed in a dress with a cape over the back and then a mask. 

For some reason loyalty surged through Nozomi, once she laid eyes on the woman. She bowed to her. Knowing exactly who she was. 

“Welcome.” the woman spoke. 

“Thank you.” 

“Do you still have your memories?” she asked.

“Yes I retain all my memories, Lady Desperiaia.” Nozomi said in great respect.

Desperiaia smiled under her mask. She knew that the stone would take all the foo memories the girl had and twist them to suit the owner of the stone. 

“Do you remember the Precure’s?”

“I do,” Nozomi said angrily. Her face clouded at the thought of the other precures and how she had once been friends with them. 

_ Good, good,  _ thought Desperiaia. “Tell me what do you feel for them?”

Nozomi was taken aback by the question. She felt like there was something she should feel for them other than anger and hatred, but she couldn't remember. The hatred pushed that thought from her head.

“Hatred.”

“Why do you feel that?” 

“They betrayed me. I only fell and they suddenly all ganged up on me persecuting me for being clumsy.” Nozomi said as she clenched her fist. She hated them all. Every last one of the precures. And not only them but also the Prince's of Palamar Kingdom. 

Desperiaia stood up, causing Kawarino to freeze in shock. She walked over to the young girl who had her head down, her teeth clenched in anger.

Placing her hand under the girl's chin she lifted to up face her. The look in the girl's eyes was empty. There was no light or the joy that had once been there. Only a darkness seemed to float in the dark purple eyes. 

She then traced her hand down the girl's hair as if petting her. It had taken so long to get this girl to become hers.

“Lady Desperiaia, what are you doing!?” Kawarino cried out in horror. The girl in front of them was their enemy.

“Silence,” Desperiaia snapped. 

Kawarino stepped back in shock but fell silent to his master's order. 

“My dear girl will you become loyal to me and only me?” Desperiaia said as she stroked the girl's hair.

“Yes,” Nozomi said. She got down to one knee and bowed. “I swear my loyalty to Desperiaia, to become her faithful servant. I shall so whatever she asks of me.”

Desperiaia smiled as she looked at the girl. “I accept your pledge.” she turned and went back to her seat.

“My dear girl, the man named Akito will now and forever be at your side.” she said and motioned to the door. The door opened and Akito stepped into the room. 

“Akito I now place you to serve this girl. You will do everything she asks and follow every order she gives you. And you will not once question them.”

“Yes Lady Desperiaia,” he said bowing. 

“If she should fall into danger you are to be at her side and protect her with your life. Understood?”

“Yes,” he said with the utmost respect.

Suddenly the door behind them burst open and person stood there. “My lady this is an emergency.” the figure gasped. “Bunbee has gone out to get the Dream Collect!”

Desperiaia sighed. Looking at Nozomi she smiled. “Mi dear," she said giving the girl a nickname. "Do you mind going to retrieve him?”

Nozomi froze. “Me?”

“Yes would you be a dear and bring back your comrade. 

“Yes my lady.” Nozomi bowed, and stood. Turning she left the room, Akito following close behind.

Soon they reached a door and both vanished. 

Nozomi appeared out of nowhere, Akito his within the shadows. She stared down at Bunbee. Who was currently being attacked by Cure Rouge.

“Where is nozomi!?” she cried. 

“Bunbee!” Nozomi yelled. She tried her best to hold back from attacking the group of girls right then. Her anger built when she saw them. She gritted her teeth. As she stared down at them. 

Bunbee looked up. “You w-what are you doing here!?” he screamed. 

“Shut up you fool. I was sent to get you.” snapped the voice.

The girls froze for some reason the voice was familiar.

“Yes I'm coming.” Bunbee cried out, in fear. 

Nozomi smiled at his fear. Just that made her feel much stronger.

“Wait,” yelled Lemonade!

Nozomi watched as Bunbee vanished and reappeared next to her. Looking back at the girls, she saw the desperation on the girls faces. She heard them cry out, telling them to wait. 

“Where's Nozomi!?” cried Rouge again

  
Nozomi  laughed. “That is none of your concern.” And with that the two vanished. Leaving the girls behind. She wouldn't tell them that it was her . No she would watch them suffer. As they searched for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty sorry for the wait. I'm trying to figure out what to do next so hope u all enjoy this chapter. Also thanks a ton to both Lucia1312 and to SakuraRurouni. I'm extremely greatfuo to both for the comments and feedback. Thanks again to sakurarurouni for the idea it was a huge help.

The girls stared at each other. A few days had passed since the first attack from Nightmare. But none had happened since. 

“Gah what was that all about!?” Rin yelled, as she dug her fingers into her head as she thought about that day. 

“I agree, why would they attack us like that after so long?” Karen said just as confused.

“Ya and what about that weird shadow?” said Urara. 

“But what bothers me is the fact that Bunbee look so scared once that person showed up,” said Komachi.

The girls nodded. None could figure out why he had reacted that way. Suddenly the bell rang and the girls stood with a sigh heading back to class.

 

***** 

The girls met up after school, outside the gate. They had decided that since Nightmare had finally showed up they would think of a strategy to save Nozomi.

On their way to Nutts house for the first time in a while, they passed a tv shop. On the screen the reporter was talking about about the weather. But suddenly changed. Causing the girls to stop and watch.

_ “And now for a news update.”  _ A reporter said.

“ _ A month has passed since the disappearance of 15 year old Yumihara Nozomi. As of right now the police still have yet to find a lead. If anyone has seen her please let the police know. Her family is offering a reward for finding her.”  _

The last part shocked the girls. They had no idea that her family had put out a reward. Though Rin thought it wasn't to good of an idea.

After all placing out a reward could bring in lots of false information. And that wouldn't help them find her at all, it would just cause problems. 

Suddenly a phone rang causing each of the girls to jump, bringing them out of their thoughts.

“S-sorry,” Urara said as she grabbed it. Opening it she found it was her dad. “Hello?”

“Urara hey are you free right now?”

Urara was shocked. After Nozomi had disappeared she had asked to stop her work. Even though it had been her dream since she was little, she had chosen to stop. After all Nozomi had also been a huge influence on her. No not just an influence, she was Urara’s idol. The one who pushed her to keep going when she had almost given up.

But now she had no will to continue to sing. All that she could think of was her friend and role model. She could only imagine what they could be doing to her. 

Looking at her friends they nodded. Each could hear what Urara’s dad had just asked. She let out a sigh.

“Yea I'm free.” she said. 

“Great once you get home I got something for you.” He said happily. “See you soon.” and the phone clicked.

“Well go on have some fun with your dad.” Karen said. 

Rin laughed nervously.  “Well I got to get home and help out at the store so I'll see you all later.” She turned and ran off. Only turning back to wave.

Urara sighed and looked at the others. “ Sorry, I guess I'll see you all later.” she turned and left. 

More than anything she did not want to go home. If she did her dad, grandpa and agent would all try to cheer her up again. But so far none had been able to. 

Once she was home, she walked in and froze. She could hear the voices of her family in the other room. 

“This is going to make her so happy. After she has been so down I can't wait to see her smile again,” came the voice of her grandpa. 

“Hahaha. I think so too.” Her dad laughed. 

  
Letting out a sigh Urara called out. “I'm home.”

Suddenly a loud bang came from the room and Urara ran towards the room. She found her dad and grandpa standing up with a huge smile on their faces. 

“Dad, grandpa,” she cried out. “Are you alright?”

“Urara welcome home.” They both smiled. 

“What is it you wanted me home for?” She asked as she sat down. She placed her bag off to the side. 

“Ehem. We were both thinking that since you have been unhappy and such. So we figured we go on vacation. “ Both her grandpa and Dad said the last part together. Both throwing out a weird pose. 

Urara blink several times. “Vacation?”

“Yep.” Her grandpa said with a smile. 

“We thought it would be good for us to get out and get your mind off stuff.”

“Mmhmm mmhmm,” grandpa nodded in agreement. 

“Where were we going to go?” 

Both men smiled. “We decided to go overseas to America and visit some sights for a while.” 

Urara froze, she was happy they had thought of her well being but it just made her feel worse. She couldn’t possibly leave while Nozomi was missing still. What if she came back? What if  they were able to find her? 

If Nozomi came back and she wasn't there, then she couldn't apologize for what happened. It could hurt her friend, no her idol. 

Urara shit up. Her hands slammed  on the table, her face hidden by her bangs. Her  whole body shook. Tears fell from her eyes. 

Looking up she faced her dad and grandpa with tears in her eyes. She stared at them not sure what to say. 

“No I can't. If an comes back I'll miss her.” She yelled. Turning she ran out the front door. The door slammed shut. 

She ran as fast and as hard as she could. By now the sun had began to set. She ran not knowing where she was headed but kept going nonetheless. She hated the feel of the hot tears on her face. Her heart ached, feeling like someone had squeezed and pulled and left nothing but a huge whole in her chest. 

Urara wanted to scream. More than anything she wanted to find Nozomi. If she did she would never let go again. And to let her know she was always her friend.

******

“How do you think Urara is?”  Asked Michel.

“Maybe it was a bad idea to take her overseas. I was just hoping it could get her mind off the fact that her friend is missing.” said Heizou. 

Michel let out a sigh. “From what I've heard some are starting to believe she is dead. And Mrs. Yumihara hasn't mentioned anything. But she sounded broken over the phone.

“I can kind of understand her pain. After all we both only have one child. It hurts me too see Urara in such pain. I can only imagine how she feels.”

“I understand my boy.” said Heizou. “But it's best if we leave her alone. I think the only comfort she has right now is those girls.” 

Michel touched the tickets that sat on the table. “Maybe once Nozomi returns we can take all of them overseas. And we can finally hear Urara sing again.”

They knew Urara had stopped singing because of her friend's disappearance. 

“Just imagine what that poor girl is going through,” said Michel sadly.

  
  


******

Urara ran hard until she slammed into something. With a yelp she fell back landing on her butt. Sitting there, Urara refused to get up. 

“Urara are you alright,” asked a familiar voice?

Looking up she saw Madoka, with both Komachi and Karen behind her. 

“Urara!?” Both her friends gasped upon seeing her face. Running up to her they knelt down.

“What's wrong?” Karen asked rubbing her friends back. 

Urara sniffed, and burst out crying again. Without realizing it she clung to Karen's sleeve. 

Komachi and Karen stared at each other not sure how to help their friend. After all this was Nozomi’s expertise in helping people feel better. The two froze feeling their hearts ache at the thought. 

“Uara are you alright?” Madoka asked the young girl, bending down.

She took in the full view of the young girl. Urara was still dressed in her school uniform, but had no shoes. Whatever happened she must have ran off without thinking to grab them. Both socks were torn by now and stained, with not only for but also blood. The girl had scraped knees which indicated that she had fallen more than once. And her face was streaked with tears to the point where her eyes were puffy and red.

“Alright you don't have to tell us, but let's at least get you cleaned up.” She said standing up.

Karen and Komachi helped to lift Urara up to her feet. Madoka bent her knees and hoisted her into her back. 

The four girls them walk back the way they had come knowing Madoka and Komachi’s house was closer. 

With another sniff Urara finally spoke after caking down some. “My, my dad and grandpa want to take me overseas.”

Komachi and Karen gasped. “What!?”

The girl nodded. “They want to take me so that I don't, I don't think abo’ Nozobi,” she said struggling to speak with the runny nose. 

That's when Madoka froze in her tracks.

“Sis what's wrong?” Komachi asked as both she and Karen looked up at the older girl's face. 

Madoka's face paled. Lifting her left arm she pointed towards the trees in front of them.

Each girl gasped. Standing in front of them was a girl in their school uniform. Which was ripped and covered in blood. Her face just as dirty. Her magenta hair no longer done up in their usual ponytails, but went down her back. Her face looked broken and sad. 

“NOZOMI!?” Yelled  the three friends. Getting ready to run to their friend.

But then she vanished. A gust of wind blew at them.  The girls covered their faces, flinching. The only sound that could be heard on the wind was laughter. 

  
Laughter that sent chills down each girl's spine. And leaving behind a horrible feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever but here it is. I got busy with life and I totally ran out of ideas. Who knew looking for inspiration would be harder than you expected (depending on the person lol)
> 
> Also please let me know what you think so far. Thanks

Nozomi woke in the soft bed. The sheets covering her body felt like silk. She sighed and sat up. Finally deciding to get out of bed she wrapped a robe around herself and stretched. 

A knock came from the door and Akito walked in carrying a tray of food. 

Setting it down on the table next to her bed he bowed. “Good morning ma'am,” he said in great respect.

“Good morning Akito. That looks good.” Her eyes landed on the tray of food. Her stomach let out a growl at the sweet scent. 

She then dive straight into the food and devoured it. Once the try was clean and Nozomi had cleaned up, she out on the usual outfit she had been given. Out of all of them she liked it the best. The one that Akito had first brought her.

Finally she left the room to find him waiting in the hall. He no longer offered to help her dress, not after she had sent him through a wall. Now he chose to let her dress herself and he would wait in the hall. 

Everytime she went to dress, he would flinch. His master was in a way ruthless. When he had first began to help her change the first time, she had screamed and a huge energy sent him flying back and through the wall. 

Nozomi had stood over him her eyes change to something he had not seen once from her. Her eyes had turned a cruel color, and a wicked look crossed her face, sending chills down his spine.

“Oh is this what you had in mind?” she had laughed with no emotion. Her dark purple eyes squinted at  him. Leaning down she touched his face.

Chills shot down his back and fear gripped his heart. What he saw in that moment would never leave his mind. As soon as she touched his face he had a vision. 

Him on the ground bleeding, the one he loved dead, though he couldn't see her face, but he had known she was dead. All around him a fire raged. He could feel the heat of the flames. He had crawled over to her lifeless form, pushing himself up he grabbed the limp body of the girl. It was difficult to see her face. But holding her in his arms ripped at his heart. A lifeless feeling dug a hole into his heart. He had throw his head back screaming. There was fell hot down his face as his whole body shook.

As soon as her hand left his face the vision ended, leaving him panting and covered in sweat. His heart pounded against his rib cage. He had stared up at the girl in fear, and since that day he had refused to help her unless she asked for it.

When he had reported to Desperiaia she had mention that the girls powers would change due to the stone. She had said that she had no clue what form they would take but since she had the power in her, that power would manifest without the watch she had received from the prince's. 

“Lets go,” said Nozomi. Bringing Akito out of his memories.

He bowed and followed her. They soon made it to the same tall door that led to their master.

Standing outside the door finally opened and Nozomi and Akito entered. 

“Mi dear welcome,” Desperiaia said using the nickname she had given the young girl. 

Nozomi knelt down in front of the woman and bowed to her master. “You asked for me to come?”

“Yes, I heard that your powers have finally shown themselves.”

“Yes ma'am.” 

“I think it goes quite well with your name Dream. But it's more like illusions. You are able to manifest illusions.” she paused thinking. 

“I wish to test it!” Nozomi blurted out. “Please I want to practice so that I can use it. Please help me Mistress,” Nozomi bowed again pleading with Desperiaia. 

Desperiaia was taken aback. She knew this girl was totally loyal to her but to want this was surprising. “Yes you can. But why do you wish to learn so quickly?” 

Nozomi looked down. “I was hoping that I could be of some assistance to take down the Cures. If I can use this power I can help you.”

“Mi.” she smiled knowing that the best way for her to learn would be to be taught by Akito and Hadenya. She knew that Hadenya was only loyal to her. 

“Wait till later then you can start training.” she said nodding to her. “You both are excused.” 

Nozomi bowed and smiled to her. “Thank you mistress.”

  
  


*******

 

A few days later Nozomi stood with Akito and Hadenya. They stood in the room that Desperiaia had set aside for them. 

“Close your eyes!” Hadenya said. 

Nozomi did as he was told. 

“Now I want you to imagine what you want. Imagine the place you want it to change too.”

Nozomi focused imagining a forest. And opening her eyes she found that the area around her began to melt as if was paint. 

The scene began to change to that of a forest and took shape making it feel almost realistic, then the spell broke. Leaving Nozomi breathing hard. 

“You fool!” Hadenya yelled. She had grown tired day after day of this girl's failure. 

A blast of energy lashed out at Nozomi slamming her against the wall. Pain shot through her entire body her vision swam in and out. 

Hadenya stood over the girl in a flash. “The only reason why I put up with you is cause my Mistress asked me too.” 

She stared down at the girl. Her fists clenched, shaking slightly and she gritted her teeth. Her eyes squinted and her eyebrows furrowed. Reaching down she grabbed the girl's shirt picking her up. 

“Why the Mistress likes you I have no idea,” she said glaring at the girl.

Nozomi gripped Hadenya’s wrist. “Don't look down on me!” She felt a rush like she had never felt before. She  envisioned that Hadenya’s clothes were on fire. 

Hadenya let out a cry. She smacked at her clothes, as if she was on fire. “What did you just do.”

Nozomi smirked. “I think I just figured out how to use this. This power is amazing, this rush. I even scared you haha.” 

A pressure suddenly enveloped both of them and forced both of them to there knees. 

Hadenya looked up to find Akito standing above her. Grabbing her by the neck he forced her to her feet, and slammed her against the wall.

His eyes turned dark, his eyebrows furrowed and his grip tightened slightly. “Never lay your hands on my Mistress again,” he growled. 

Letting go Hadenya fell to the ground with a heavy thud. She rubbed her neck and found that she couldn't stop shaking. Looking at her hands to see that they shook. No more like they were trembling. 

Her eyes landed on Akito and watched as he walked up to where she had dropped Nozomi. He grabbed the girls had and pulled her to her feet. 

“We are done for today.” He turned pulling Nozomi with him and left the room.

  
“Damn you,” Hedenya growled. She hated Akito. She didn't even remember when he had first arrived. But he had slowly gained influence. But the odd thing about him was that he ever rarely showed himself. This had been the most she had ever seen of him, since Nozomi had arrived. No one knew anything about him not how powerful he was. But he seemed to be on par with Kawarino. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok request from my amazing readers I'm going to ask you all to let me know between these two shippings and whether time not you like Akito. Also I would love to hear what you think is going to happen to Nozomi. 
> 
> Do you like Nozomi/ Coco  
> Or 
> 
> Nozomi/Akito
> 
> And what do you all think of Akito?

Komachi helped her sister set Urara down on the table. She then walked towards the couch in shock. Karen was already there staring at nothing in front of her.

The three girls were in shock. After so long they had finally seen Nozomi. They knew it was real. None of them could deny the fact of what they had seen. 

Komachi fell onto the couch next to Karen. She stared at nothing at all her mouth hung open and her eyes stared at something that wasn't there.

Behind them they could hear sniffs and sobs coming from Urara but none of the three friends could do anything. Madoka stared at the girls, she couldn't even imagine the pain or shock the girls were going through. Their friend had been kidnapped and who knew what they were doing to the poor girl. 

With a sigh she turned and grabbed out the first aid kit and got to work on Urara. Reaching into the first aid kit she pulled out a clear bottle and grabbed a cotton swab. And pressed the swab to the opening she tilted the bottle upside down and back quickly enough to get just the right amount. She gently applied the alcohol to clean the wound. Dabbing carefully with the cotton swab at the girls feet. Above her Urara winced in pain. 

“Sorry but it will be over soon.”

The girl nodded and sniffed. 

Madoka slowly worked her way from the girls feet bandaging them up to her knees and soon got those patched up as well. 

She looked up to see that Urara still had that was look. Turning to look at the couch she found the one two still in the same state as Urara. 

Madoka had noticed ever since Nozomi had disappeared her sister had stopped writhing. Not only that but she had stopped talking to her friends. All this had worried her and their parents. 

They had tried to get her to open up but she had refused to talk about it. The other night at dinner their mom had asked how she was doing. But Komachi had said nothing. Her dad then began up pester her as well but she had stood up and left. 

A few days after that she had found some of her sisters stories in the trash. She knew that this was extremely difficult for her, but Madoka had never expected Komachi to become this depressed. 

Walking up to the couch Madoka gently placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. She felt the girl flinch slightly. 

Looking up Komachi finally burst into tears. And following her Karen, cried as well. Which was shocking to see. 

Madoka could feel the weight that hung on each of these girl's shoulders. She could tell that they each blamed themselves for what had happened. 

After about ten minutes Madoka was finally able to the girls to calm down before she was able to speak.

“Hey Komachi, it's time to get Urara back home same as Karen. It's getting late and knowing Urara’s dad and grandpa they are probably worried sick right now.”

Komachi nodded no longer able to cry. She stood up to and walked over to where Urara sat on the table. 

*******

After dropping the two girls off, Madoka and Komachi sat in silence as they returned home. 

“Komachi what was that that we saw earlier?” Madoka asked as she stared out the window. The sun had long since set, and Madoka drove with the headlights on. 

“You saw it!?” Komachi almost screamed. She turned to her sister in shock.

“Um, yes. But what I want to know was that really Nozomi?”

Komachi looked away, staring out the window. 

“I don't know.  Maybe it was.” 

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened? Maybe I can help.” Madoka said. 

Madoka knew for a fact that maybe Nozomi hadn't been kidnapped like everyone said but that she might have been involved with something major, something that the girls couldn't talk about. And that it was dangerous if they did. 

“I can't,” Komachi whispered. She felt the hot tears running down her face again. 

She hated how she felt so powerless while her friend was held captive by the enemy. She had a horrible feeling that what she and the others had seen was something ominous. 

“Komachi please if you ever need to talk I'm here.”

Komachi turned back to looking out the window. She didn't want to talk about it for multiple reasons. One major reason was that if she did tell her sister the truth then that would lead to her telling about Coco and Nutts. 

******

The next day after school Komachi and the others meet up at Nutts house for the first time in a long time. 

“Hmph,” Milk let out. She didn't want to see any of the girls who now stood in the shop. 

The shelves still lined with goods. But they could see in the back the rest of the unfinished piece that the girls had wanted to make. But had failed to do so. The large part of it was still broken. And none of them had finished it. The girls all looked away as soon as they saw it.

“So why are you all here?” Milk asked as the girls sat down on the couches in the loft above the actual store which was down the stairs. 

“We need to talk about something, something we had all seen last night. Or well what Komachi, Urara and me saw.” Karen spoke.

Rin tured same as Coco, Nutts, and Milk. 

 

“What did you see?” Asked milk.

“But before that I want to ask, Urara what happened to you,” Rin asked concerned for the younger girl?

“Oh, um,” she said as her face turned red in embarrassment. She looked away and then back. “I ran out of my house the other day and didn't bother to grab any shoes. And then I tripped.” 

Rin nodded not wanting to ask why she had ran out, but she could already guess. 

“Ok so what did you want to tell us?” she said turning to Karen.

******

After Karen had told them what had happened, no one knew what to say. 

“What do you think it was? Then playing with our minds or was it actually Nozomi?” Komachi said. 

None of the group could say anything. They had no clue if it was or wasn't an illusion.

Komachi looked at the clock and gasped, causing everyone in the room to jump.

“Komachi what's wrong,” Karen asked looking at her best friend?

“I have to go I promised Madoka that I would help her with her art project.”

Komachi waves goodbye to the others and left. She didn't want to help her sister, after all it would be awkward and uncomfortable. She knew she would be asked questions about her friends and her and it would just make her feel worse.

*****

Finally arriving home, Komachi called out to let her family know she was home.

“Welcome back,” her sister called from the kitchen.

Komachi headed towards the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her sister stood at counter preparing some sweets. 

Once she was done she set them out on the table. Komachi reached out and grabbed one. 

“Come on sis, just open up a bit. I'm worried about you.” 

Komachi said nothing to her sister. She wasn't going to, no matter how hard her sister tried. Every time her parents or sister asked she would immediately shut them out. It made it worse on her to think about the fact that she felt completely and utterly useless to help her friend. 

“Ok fine Komachi. I have tried to do this mom and dad's way, but I don't care right now. I'm worried for you, just tell me I won't tell anyone. Not even mom or dad.”

Komachi looked at her sister, whom she trusted greatly. After Nozomi had been kidnapped, Komachi knew she had changed and from that her parents had called her sister and asked her to come home, though none could reach her sister at all, it just went to voicemail. 

But about a day or so later Madoka had shown up and once she saw Komachi she had given her a hug. Komachi had almost broken down right then, but knew she had to remain strong. She couldn't let her sister worry about her. 

“Komachi,” her sister said, dragging her out her thoughts. 

Suddenly every feeling Komachi had been pushing to the side, the anger, frustration, sorrow, hopelessness and most of all regret. Just by looking at her sister every last emotion spilled out.

The empty feeling that made her heart feel like it was being squeezed, and twisted. That pain finally burst through her well constructed wall. 

*****

After about ten minutes after Komachi blew up at her sister, she now was on the couch sobbing as her sister held her. Honestly she remembered nothing about what happened. All she knew is that she had felt all the emotions and was now crying her eyes out to her sister. She wondered what had happened to her wall.

Next to her Madoka rubbed her sister's back. And stared down at the the girl who was crying like nothing she had ever seen. She felt horrible and it felt like a hand gripped her chest. 

“I just feel so helpless. I don't know what to do. How can I save her? What can I do to find her?” Komachi sobbed.

Madoka didn't say a word out of fear that she might say something wrong and cause her sister to close up again.

“No matter what we do we can't find her.” 

Madoka stopped. She always knew that her sister knew stuff about what had happened to Nozomi. She now made it sound like it was something the police couldn't solve. Madoka also knew that her sister harboured a secret. Every now and then she would come home covered in scratches and bruises and say she fell or something happened at Nutt’s house.  

“Komachi please just tell me what's going on,” Madoka finally asked?

Komachi froze. She just realised that she might have let something slip. 

Underneath Madoka’s hand she felt her sister tense up. She knew she probably shouldn't have said anything, but she had to. 

“Komachi I know you have a secret, one that you can't tell. And I know this is how anyone would feel if they lost someone close, but you, and the others make it feel like you might know something about who kidnapped her.”

  
Komachi was stunned. How could her sister have figured this out she had been careful not to let anyone know. But with her slip up a second ago is what had probably confirmed what her sister had already suspected.


	14. Chapter 14

Nozomi sat down on the bed, after what had happened with Hadenya she had been confined to her room. She hated being locked up. It made her frustrated. By this time she had began pacing around the room. She figured she had been in the room for at least two days maybe longer. 

Finally after what felt like forever of pacing she went to try the door again, pulling on it she found it locked tight.

“Gah!” She screamed. She pounded her fist against the door. But yet it didn't open. With a heavy sigh she walked back to her bed and sat down angrily. 

The fact that she still had no sense of time made her upset. Everyday she would have meals appear to her though how they got there she had no clue.

She did have a bathroom and a hug tub. But it bothered her that there were no windows or doors. She hated being trapped. 

After a few minutes she decided that she would go take a bath to help her cool down. 

Once in the bathroom she started the water. The sound of it filled the room and made her relax just a bit. And soon the tub was full. 

Slipping off her clothes she stepped into the warm water after she had showered first. She let out a sigh as the hot water touched her cold skin. The muscles in her body began to relax and loosen.  

“Maybe I should practice.” She muttered under the water, causing bubbles to form as she spoke. 

She closed her eyes and found that feeling she had found when she had battled Hadenya. It was like a small spark that was hidden, once she found it she grabbed it tightly. 

Opening her eyes she found the room around her had changed to that of a deep dark cave. The only light that lit up the cave walls was the glow worms that day on the ceiling. 

Nozomi smiled. She thought of somewhere else and the scene around her melted away and she stood on a beach. 

A thought crossed her mind. She let the illusion slip away turning the room back to how it was. Nozomi’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her breathing became heavy as she imagined herself standing in front of her. 

After several minutes Nozomi let out a startled scream as she found an identical version of herself standing in the bath water. The water splashed onto the floor as she lunged  back. 

She had tried multiple times already to make an illusion of a person but it had failed with her breathing hard and covered in sweat and completely exhausted. But now she had made it work. 

Nozomi let out a laugh at the fact that she had made an identical version of herself. She smiled, and reached out to touch the figure but her hands went straight through the should. 

“Darn,” she muttered in disappointment. She then focused on the figure and then reached out again to touch it and found that it had became solid. 

But within a few seconds her hand slipped through again and she fell back into the water, her breath came faster and she felt light headed and tired. The illusion vanished as if it was never there. 

Fifteen minutes later she climbed out of the bath and let the water out. She then began to dry herself and was soon dressed. Once out she entered her room while drying her hair. Looking towards her bed she once again found a tray of food on the table. Her stomach let out a growl at the smell of the food. 

With a sigh she walked up and sat down on her bed and began to eat, hoping that the food would give her strength. But once done eating she couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer and fell back into the bed and was soon asleep. 

*****

Desperiaia sat in her chair watching the young girl who was locked in a room like a child who was being punished. 

“Ma'am why did you have me lock her up in there?” Akito asked. A pain shit through his heart as he stared at the girl. He wanted more than anything to be by her side. But was unable to, due to Desperiaia ordering him not to go to her. 

“I don't wish to do this but the fact is is that if she was out, as well as you, Hadenya would most likely attack her. And Mi is not ready to fight Hadenya. After all she does not like Mi. No was once a Precure.”

Desperiaia smiled to herself it had taken her so long to get the girl to give into the despair in her heart. And now she had the girl as a loyal servant. Though reckless, the girl was growing stronger. She knew that by watching the girl on the screen.

She watched as the girl sat in a tub of hot water the steam covering her body. The room around the girl changed from a cave to the beach and then back to normal. 

Then the girls eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Desperiaia gasped as well as Akito and Kawarino. The girl on the screen had just made an illusion of herself. 

The copy was dressed in her school uniform. Her hair up the way it used to be. 

They watched as Nozomi sat up and reached out to touch the figure but her hand had gone straight through. 

“Unbelievable," muttered Akito. 

Desperiaia smiled. She was right that the girl had grown stronger. Her smile grew as she watched the girl garden the illusion to make it real, but seconds after her hand once again went through and she fell back into the water. 

And the screen cut off. Desperiaia sat back satisfied. “Kawarino?”

“Yes Lady Desperiaia?” He asked with a bow.

“Take her food she must be hungry after that.” 

Kawarino hated to do it but if it was for his beloved Desperiaia he would do whatever she asked. “Yes,” he said and left. He noted that Desperiaia was in a good mood so he wouldn't ruin it for her.

The door clicked shut behind him and Desperiaia let out a sigh. 

“Akito,” she said looking to him.

“Yes?” 

“I want you to help train her to use that power to make it better. We need her to be able to make that illusion  real to the point where we can touch it.” 

“May I ask why,” He said with squinted eyes?

“Hmph,” She let out as she looked at him. “Of course. Tell me Akito how much do you hate the Precures’?”

Akito blinked several time shocked. He stopped and thought for a second. “I despise them.”

“Why?”

“Because they hurt you and they have treated Nozomi with hatred.” He said. 

Desperiaia let out a laugh. “Dear Akito, tell me are you in love with Mi?”

He froze. Desperiaia hated love. And if she knew his feelings for the girl, she would most likely kill her.

“I'm waiting Akito.” 

He knew he couldn't lie, for she would see right through him. “Yes, yes I am.”

Desperiaia smiled. “Good.”

“What?”

Desperiaia turned and looked at him. “I do hate love, but if you love her and I can tell she might have feelings for you then this works in my favor. But yet you have not answered my original question.”

“My lady, are you asking me if I would kill the Precures?”

In front of him Desperiaia said nothing but smiled.

Akito grinned darkly. “I would. They wish to take away the two people I care for. And that means I will kill anyone who dares to get in my way.”

“Good.” Was all she said in return. 

She looked back at the dark screen in front of her. It was time to begin her plan. She would bring Mi into talk with her. 

Her hand reached up and touched the necklace that was around her neck. At the bottom of the chain sat a dark red stone, that held a piece of the girl’s heart. And knew as long as she had this the girl would be loyal to only her. Though she didn't know how the girl felt about Akito but hoped that wouldn't interfere with her plans.  

It was time she started what she had planned for the girl.

******

The door to Nozomi’s room opened causing her to wake up from her sleep. Light spilled into the room and sitting up she rubbed her eyes. After being locked up in the room. It had become very hard for her to sleep. And she would wake up at the slightest noise.

“Akito?” she asked hopefully. She missed him. She didn't know why but she felt attached to him. And when he wasn't there she felt alone, like the walls would suffocate her, or that fear of being abandoned. 

She turned to see not Akito, but found Kawarino standing next to her. A startled scream escaped her and she lunged back. 

“W-w-what are you doing in here!? Where is Akito?” She cried trying to get as far away from the man as she could. She was terrified of the man, though they had become allies, didn't mean she didn't have to be afraid of the man. 

Nozomi hated the man. He didn't just scare her, no just his presence made her blood freeze. 

He walked closed to the bed, and Nozomi slid back even farther. Right as Nozomi was about to jump to the other side of the bed to get away, Kawarino’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in an iron grip. 

“Let go of me!” she cried. She pulled against him trying to get away, but it was all futile. 

“Come on,” he growled out. He pulled her from the bed hard enough that she was almost thrown. 

Nozomi fell to the floor as he jerked her arm. She was then dragged to her feet and out the door of her room. 

*****

Finally she was puked up to the familiar door that led to where Desperiaia was waiting. 

Nozomi’s heart froze in fear. She knew what awaited her behind that door. She had betrayed her mistress by attacking one of her servants. And she knew that Desperiaia wouldn't forgive her.

After the door opened she was forced inside, after the doors closed behind her, Kawarino left her there and walked back up to Desperiaia’s side and stood there. On the other side of Desperiaia stood Akito. 

But he just looked away. That hurt Nozomi, she knew that this was bad. If he didn't make eye contact with her, then she was most likely going to be killed or abandoned. 

Desperiaia watched the young girl hesitate by the door. “Mi come here.”

Nozomi breathed in and walked up to Desperiaia. About five feet from her she got on one knee and bowed. “Lady Desperiaia.”

“Mi please stand.”

Nozomi shook her head. “I can't.”

“Hmm, why is that.”

“I, I have shamed you ma'am. I attacked one of your loyal servents and it is an act against you ma'am.”

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her mistress abandoning her. Just as her friends did.  _ Please don't abandon me.  _

More than anything she didn't want to be left alone. She wanted to stay by Desperiaia’s side. 

Desperiaia stood up, and walked to the girl. Reaching down she forced the girls head up to look at her. 

“Do not lower your head. Let me see your face,” she said as her hand slid down the girl's face. She felt the girl flinch beneath her hand. She figured out what was going through the girl’s mind. 

Nozomi opened her eyes, staring up at the woman. She felt hot tears at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

“My dear Mi, you swore loyalty to me and that I hold you too.” She said watching the girl's face. Fear spread across her face and the tears welled up in her eyes. 

Nozomi sniffed and the tears finally fell down her face. “Please,” was all she could mutter. 

“Please what?” She asked looking at the girl. 

“Please don't abandon me,” Nozomi cried. She fell to her knees. 

“My dear girl I wouldn't do that, not to you,” Desperiaia said knowing full well that if she was to abandon the girl, then she would lose her only means to get rid of the other Precures. 

“But I do wish you to do something for me.” 

A smile spread across Desperiaia’s face. She had been watching the precures since she had captured their friend. First the girls had seemed sad and depressed, but now all of that had changed, the girls had seemed happier. If she sent Nozomi back just to observe them she would find that her friends had given up on her. And that would make the girl's heart even darker.

“Yes anything!” Nozomi cried hoping that if she did what was asked Desperiaia wouldn't abandon her, even if she said she wouldn't. 

  
“Good now here is what I want you to do.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was planning to update over the weekend but I got super busy. So enjoy

Komachi was stunned she couldn't believe she told her sister everything. 

“Why did I do that?” She said as she walked to school. 

“Did what?” came a voice. 

Komachi jumped in surprise. Turning she found her best friend standing next to her. She hadn't even noticed her friend walk up. Her chest tightened with guilt. She had literally betrayed her best friend and the others, by telling her sister the truth.

The secret they had all kept. But she had told her sister. She had no clue as to how she was going to tell the others. 

“Oh um nothing. Um I'll tell you all at lunch.” Komachi stuttered over her words. 

“Hmm,” was all Karen could say to her friend. She noticed that Komachi was acting different that how she had been, more like herself again. The Komachi Karen knew best. 

*****

At lunch Komachi and the others sat around their table. Urara and Rin was downing the food that they had brought.

Karen noticed everyone seemed to be a bit happier and that bothered her. It was as if they had all gotten over the fact that they had lost one of their best friends. The one that had held this group together. 

Finally unable to hold it in any longer she slammed her hand down into the table causing everyone to jump.

“Will you all just stop!” She cried. 

“Karen what's wrong,” asked Urara?

Karen closed her eyes her blood ft hot and she folded her arms. She felt her left eyebrow twitch. 

“Heh heh.” She laughed angrily. 

The girls were shocked to see Karen so angry. It had been a while since that had happened. 

“Karen why are you angry?” asked Rin.

“Why am I angry? I'll tell you why. It because of you guys!” she almost yelled.

“Huh?” Said Urara, Rin and Komachi. 

“It's because all of you seemed to have moved on. You are all in a good mood. It's like you have all forgotten about Nozomi!”

The girls froze. Each felt guilty for enjoying themselves while Nozomi was captured. And none spoke.

Rin out down her fork, her face changed to a serious expression. “I'm happy because of what you guys told us at Nutt’s House the other day.”

Karen's eyes widened same as the others.

“Your happy about what we saw?” Asked Komachi.

Rin nodded. 

“Why!?” Cried Urara.

“Why would that make you happy? She was covered in blood and dirt and other stuff. How can you be happy about that!?” Karen asked even angrier. 

“Its because of that that I know that Nozomi is alive. And if she is alive that means they haven't killed her yet. And that gives me hope.” Rin said. “And that hope is what I need. Cause if they have kept her alive then we can still save her.”

The others were shocked to hear that. They hadn't thought of it like that. And they knew Rin was right. Nozomi was alive. They could save her. 

With that the girls smiled for the first time in a month.

Karen froze her smile falling from her face. A chill ran down her spine and her blood seemed to freeze. It ft like something angry was gazing at her. Like the eyes of some ferocious beast was watching her. She looked around but saw nothing unusual. 

“Karen what's wrong,” Komachi whispered?

“Nothing. Sorry, just for a second there I thought it felt like something was watching me.” 

Karen turned back and joined the others, but the feeling didn't subside. 

******

After school the girls met up at the hate and left, heading towards Nozomi’s house to help her mom. They knew it was the least they could do after what had happened. 

“Oh yea that reminds me, Komachi what was it you wanted to tell us,” Karen asked looking at her friend?

“Oh right,” Komachi said in a nervous voice.

“Well?” 

“Um there is something I need to tell you. The other day after I left I ended up telling my sister everything.”

Karen felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. She knew if she looked over to the others, their faces would look the exactly the same. 

“You did what!?” Rin yelled. People nearby stopped to look at them. 

“Shhh, keep it down Rin,” said Urara and Karen. 

Komachi flinched. “I didn't mean to. I don't really know how it happened but I did. And she promised not to tell anyone.”

“How much did you tell her?” asked Rin.

“I told her everything. Everything from the very beginning.” 

“Why did you do that!?” Rin cried. 

“It was an accident,” Komachi said. “I don't remember everything but I think she already figured out some of it. And, and I think I might have let something slip.” A sigh escaped her as she thought back to what happened. 

“So has she told anyone,” Urara asked?

“N-n-n-no she promised not to say anything.” Komachi looked up. She had made her sister swear not to tell anyone. And she had promised. 

“Good, but can you really trust her to keep it,” Rin asked?

“Yes!” 

“As long as Madoka doesn't say anything then it should be fine,” Karen finally spoke up after listening to everyone. She knew Madoka and she at least trusted her to keep this promise.

“Fine, I trus-,” Rin stopped. 

The others turned to look at Rin, to find her face covered in shock. 

“Rin?” asked Urara. 

Rin raised her hand and pointed in front of her. 

Everyone turned to follow where she was pointing, and what they saw made their blood freeze. 

In front of them outside a shop's window stood a girl with magenta colored hair. Her hair was pulled up into loops, and the bottom half fell down her back. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees. On her feet was a pair of sandals that crisscrossed over her feet and up her ankles. 

“Nozomi?” Rin said shocked. 

A hand grabbed her arm as she was ready to run up to the girl. She turned to find Karen holding her arm.

“Let go.”

“Rin stop,” Karen said.

“Let go of me,” Rin said a second time, anger in her voice.

“No I won't let go. You need to stop and think.” Karen said. 

“Let go of me, that's Nozomi.”

“RIN,” Karen yelled. 

The girls froze at Karen's sudden anger. 

“Just think about it. It can't be  _ her.  _ We all know that Nightmare has her. They wouldn't just let her out to walk around. They would want to keep her locked up.” 

Rin stopped trying to pull out of her friends grip. She felt the hand loosen around her arm. Karen was right. It wouldn't be that easy. 

She looked back at the girl who was standing in front of the store, her gaze on something only she could see in the display. 

With a sigh the girls continued to walk. They fell silent as they passed the girl, taking a turn to head down a street that would take them to Nozomi's house. 

Karen shuddered again as that feel she felt during lunch came back. Looking around she once again found nothing to cause her the discomfort. 

After they lost sight of the girl, Komachi and the others each let out a sigh. 

“I really wish that had been her though.” Urara said sadly. 

“We all do.” Rin said as she kicked a rock that was in her path.

The girls watched as the rock went flying and skidded down the sidewalk making a scraping sound as it went, only to finally come to a stop. 

Soon the girls reached the familiar house that belonged to Nozomi. Rin rang the doorbell,  and within less than a minute the door opened. 

Megumi stood in the door. Her eyes widened as she saw the girls. It had been nearly a month since she had last seen them. She could still see the sadness in their eyes. Her body froze in shock. 

“Sorry for intruding,” the girls said. 

Megumi was still unable to forgive her daughter's friends for what they had done, nor then being unable to save her daughter. 

“Ma'am we came by to see if you needed any help?” Komachi asked in a kind voice. 

“Help?” Megumi asked confused. 

“Yes, we wanted to know if you needed help cleaning or anything.” Rin answered for the group.

“Oh, yes well why don't you girls come in and I'll make some tea.” 

She ushered the girls in and lead them to the living room. She left them to choose where they wanted to sit. 

Rin let out a huge sigh, same as the others. They had figured that Nozomi’s mom would be angry and slam the door on them for what had happened. But she had let them in. Though the air was still tense. 

The girls had noticed that after the door had opened, Megumi had seemed a little lost. They could figure out why, the fact that her only child was gone. And it had been basically a month, with still no sign of Nozomi.

After a few minutes Megumi came back carrying a hot pot of tea and a few glasses.

“Sorry I couldn't offer more,” she said in an apologetic voice. 

“No thank you this is plenty,” Karen said with generosity.

Megumi sat down. She grabbed her own cup of tea and began to sip at it.   
  


*****

After they drank their tea Megumi, had thanked them for coming, and that she had everything done, and that maybe next time the girls could help. 

“Man I wish we could of helped somehow,” said Urara.

The others agreed. Karen froze and turned around quickly, she watched as a figure shot around the corner. She didn't know why but she had the feeling that that was the reason for her uncomfortable feeling she had all day. 

Seeing the figure conferences the fact that she had felt like someone was following them. She turned and ran after the figure. Behind her she could hear her friends yelling at her as she ran but she didn't care. 

She followed the figure, she could tell that the figure was leading her way from everyone. The street lamps turned on overhead as she ran, the sun had nearly set.

None of her friends or her spoke as they ran after the figure that they had now all seen. But what was strange was that the figure seemed to vanish and reappear as if like a shadow.

Soon the recognized the park that they had all spent time with Nozomi. Where they had all had fun laughing. But know it was just a sad memories, but some that they still loved.

Finally the girls reached the center of the park where a man had vanished.

The girls bent over at the knees gasping from running so long. 

“Karen what's going on?” Rin asked for the group, gasping for breath during the question.

“All day, I have felt like someone had been watching me.” Karen answered between breaths. She stood up straight after regaining her breathe.

“I know you're there show yourself,” Karen yelled at the darkness.

A laugh came out as the wind blew, sending chills down the group's spines. The laugh was cold and emotionless. 

That's when a man came out from behind a tree as if materializing from the shadow itself. But none could see his face. The moon stood behind him helping to cast the shadow over him. 

“Welcome.” The man's voice came. It was soft and sweet, but also deep. 

“Who are you?” Karen asked. “What do you want?”

The man froze and seemed as if he was thinking. 

“That I can't tell you,” he finally said after a minute had passed. 

“Why!?” Rin yelled.

The man only chuckled. “Well maybe I can.”

“Then what do you want,” Komachi asked. 

“Hmmm, well let's see. Maybe I want to see how well Cure Dream’s allies are in a fight.”

The girls froze. As soon as they heard that, their blood froze. 

Rin gritted her teeth, her whole body shook with rage. Her fists clenched tight enough that her knuckles turned white. She hated this, the fact that the man in front of her was mocking them. 

Rin suddenly transformed into Cure Rouge. The girls turned, their eyes widened. 

Rouge crouched and lunged at the man. Her fist headed straight for his face, but at the last second her fist went through thin air. 

The man had vanished as soon as her fist was about to make contact. It turned to nothing but shadow. 

Appearing behind Rouge, he grabbed her by the collar and threw her behind him. 

She let out a screamed. And slammed into Karen. 

“Oof,” Karen gasped as both girls flew back. 

“Hun,” Rin said said she sat up rubbing her back. “Karen are you alright?” He asked as she helped her friend up. 

“I'm fine,” she said rubbing the did of her head.

The girls turned back to the man, his laughter echoed throughout the park.

Each of the girls transformed and got ready to fight.

*****

The girls stood panting. Mint helped Lemonade up. 

“We can't touch him. Every time we try he just vanishes.” Lemonade said.

“Is that all you guys got,” he laughed. 

“Shut up!” Rin screamed and lunged once again. But as usual he just vanished and reappeared next to her. He his hand smacked her back, then he vanished as she turned to hit him. Only for him to reappear in front of her, his fists slammed twice into her stomach. 

Rin fell to her knees and after gasping she jumped up at him her fist headed towards him. 

His left hand stopped her arm, while his elbow slammed into her neck. His right foot went around the back of her leg and soon forced her to the ground. 

Behind him Aqua screamed out and lunged at the man. 

Once again he vanished and slammed his fist into her face followed by his leg to her stomach.  

The only two unable fight where Lemonade and Mint. They sat on the ground. Lemonade groaned as she tried to stand up but fell back to the ground in pain. 

The girls groaned as the man stood above them. He let out a laugh. 

“You guys are weak. I'm amazed that you have been defeating our comrades. To think they would lose against weaklings like you.” He laughed loudly.  

Rin struggled to push herself up. But fell back into her stomach, her face on the grass. She looked up at the man. 

“Where is Nozomi!?” She said weakly. 

The man laughed, he watched as the girls detransformed. Leaning down he picked the red haired girl up and looked at her in the face. 

“You know nothing girl,” he growled. He slammed her into a tree. “You are weak and your friend is never coming back. So I suggest you give up on her.”

He let the girl go. She fell to her knees, falling for word she hit the ground with a thud. She looked up at the man, her vision swam. 

“Give her back,” she whispered. 

“Is it over?” A female voice came. 

One that sounded familiar to the girls. They looked up barely conscious, as a girl walked out from behind a tree. Her face hidden from them. 

“Yes.” He smiled, as he hugged her. 

“Can we leave now. Don't want to stay.” She asked?

“Yes. Are you satisfied with what you have seen?” 

“Yes now let's leave.” She said. 

  
And the two vanished into something like shadow. And Rin passed out as they vanished. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry that took longer that I was hoping. I had to cut it short, but anyways hopefully this chapter ended ok. And please not this is Nozomi's experience going back for the first time. 
> 
> Please leave any thoughts questions or comments, criticism is welcome. It helps a lot when you guys leave a review on this. Thanks and enjoy

Nozomi leaned up against a tree. The sun was high overhead, only a few clouds dotted the sky. From in the shade she could still feel the heat of the sun. She let out a sigh as she pushed off the tree and began to walk across the grass. She took in the sights of the familiar park around her. 

This park was where she and her friends used to come. They had even had battles here with her former enemies, Nightmare.

“Tch,” she clicked her tongue in anger. 

“What's wrong,” a voice asked?

“Just the memories of this park.” Nozomi answered, as she kept walking. 

As she passed under another tree arms wrapped around her stopping her from walking any farther. She sighed and let the arms hold her in place. 

“Are they good or bad memories,” the voice asked?

Nozomi stopped. Truthfully, she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell if they were good or bad. It made her frustrated that she couldn't tell which it was.

“I-I don't know.” She said. “It makes me angry and frustrated. But I don't think they are all bad.”

“I can make you forget if you want,” the man's voice came from behind her. 

Nozomi reached up and touched the hand that was near her shoulder. “No I want to remember.”

“Why?”

“Because, because, I just do Akito.” She said. “I don't know why but I want to. In a way it makes me angry at them for what they did.” 

Akito squeezed tighter, his arms holding her protectively. When she had touched his hand it had made his heart jump, but he felt sad as her hand fell away. He could fill her lean into him.

“It feels good to be outside. But now that I'm out I want to go back,” she said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

His thoughts went back to the conversation they had had with Desperiaia before coming here. 

_ Desperiaia smiled at the girl. “Good, here is what I want you to do,” she said as she held Nozomi’s chin. _

_ “I want you to go back to your former world.” _

_ “What!” Akito yelled.  _

_ “Silence Akito.”  _

_ Akito fell silent at her deadly glare.  _

_ “I want you to go back and I want you to  spy on them. After all they are your enemies. They betrayed you. After you have gathered the information bring it back to me.”  _

_ Nozomi nodded. _

_ Akito’s heart clenched in fear. He knew if she went alone something bad could happen to her. Her former friends might try to take her back if they found her. That or they would attack her, thinking she was an imposter.  _

_ “But you won't be going alone,” she said. “I'm sending Akito with you. Just in case there are any unforeseen trouble. He will be there as your backup.”  _

_ He let out a sigh. If he was there with her he could protect her. To keep her safe from the other Precures.  _

With that the memory faded. 

“Nozomi what do you want to do?”

She sighed. “I'm going to do what Lady Desperiaia asked of me.”

“But we don't even know where to find them.”

“Yes we do.”

“How,” Akito asked?

“Well judging from the time of day it is, they are most likely at school right now. And they may even be at lunch.”

“Ok then let us go.”

******

Nozomi and Akito stood in the trees, from where they stood they could see the outside tables where the girls sat around eating. 

Nozomi's hands clenched. She stared  at her former friends who sat around their usual table. She could see smiles on some of the girls faces. And just looking at them like that made her angry. The fact that it seemed that none of them seemed to notice that she was missing, made her chest tighten. 

She hated how they seemed to be acting, the fact that she wasn't with them and they seemed normal. Like life had continued for them. 

“Mi, it's ok,” Akito hugged her. “Remember you have me. I won't ever let you be alone.”

Her eyes remained on the group of girls, hatred filled her gaze. She watched as suddenly the blue haired girl turned looking around trying to find something that she was looking for but turned back when one of the other girls spoke.

*******

The two waited in the shadows as the day passed on. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Students in uniform left, and soon a group of girls passed the tree were Nozomi and Akito hid enveloped by shadows.

Once again the blue haired girl turned around once again feeling the hatred of Nozomi’s glare. 

“Karen what's wrong?” The redhead said.

“Nothing,” she answered. She turned and followed the group of girls.

“I hate them,” Nozomi said, her voice seething with hatred. She had watched them all day only to find them acting as if she was never even a part of their lives.  

“Remember we are here for information, so don't act recklessly, or show yourself to them.”

“I know,” she replied. 

The two then vanished, only to reappear in an ally. Nozomi breathed in. She caught the sweet familiar scent of a bakery. 

“Mi what's wrong?” He asked grabbing hold of the girl's arm as she began to leave the shadows. 

“Oh sorry it's just,” she stopped. “Never mind.”

“Mi, please tell me, what is it?” 

“Well can I show you something?”

“Of course,” he said as he was led from the shadows and towards the window of a shop as they rounded the corner of the ally. 

She pulled him to the window that showed a display case full of many different types of cake, and other types of sweets. 

He was stunned to see her excited. This was the first time since she had used her new magic for the first time.

She pointed at one of the cakes in the window. “This one is really good,” she said excited. “It's a vanilla cake with with raspberry frosting and in the middle it's filled with ice cream.” 

He laughed. “Excuse me but can I get two slices of this please?” He called out as he entered the store. 

Behind them in the window they both caught the reflection of the group of girls. Nozomi recognized the red haired girl as Rin. She watched as Karen grabbed the girl's arm and shook her head saying something. 

Rin stopped and looked back at Nozomi. Nozomi stared at them in the reflection of the glass. Her heart almost skipped a beat, but why she didn't know. 

But soon the girls walked past her. And turned a corner, that would lead towards her house. She knew that path really well. 

The door to the shop opened and Akito walked out holding two small boxes of the cake. 

“Mi what's wrong,” he grabbed her. “Did they do anything?”

“No, they headed that way,” Nozomi pointed. “They headed towards my old house.”

“Well then let's go,” he grabbed her hand and they disappeared into the shadows once more. 

They followed the girls to Nozomi’s home. 

“Mi are you sure you want to follow them there?” 

“Yes, even though they betrayed me, I want to finish this mission and then get my revenge for what they did to me.” Nozomi said with pure hatred. 

“Don't worry, soon enough you will.” Akito said. 

***** 

Nozomi was taken to the park they had arrived in. Akito had left her there and told her to stay within the shadows, which she had done. She sat there bored waiting for him to return she didn't know why he had left her but he had. 

At first, the fact that he left her bothered her, but now she had began to realize that maybe he had a plan. And if it involved hurting the girls that hurt her, she wouldn't stop him. 

She sat down against the tree and set the bag with the two cakes next to her. She trusted Akito, after all he was the one who had been by her side ever since she first met him.

He was kind and gentle to her. Not once had he yelled at her, nor had he gotten angry or frustrated. He had even protected her from Hadenya. To her he was much kinder than even Coco. 

Her hands clenched as she thought of him. The last time she had seen him, he had gotten angry at her as well after she had broken the project that they had worked on. But it hadn't just been her fault. No it had also been Milk. But none of them had even yelled at her. They had all only blamed Nozomi.

“I hate them.” She said as tears slid down her face without her even noticing. Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth. Her chest ached as she thought of that. 

Nozomi hugged her knees tightly to her chest. The pain in her heart was as if someone had reached in and dug a hole. As if there was something that had been ripped out. Or like it was being squeezed. She didn't know how to explain it other than it was an excruciating pain. 

“They will pay, I'll make sure of it,” she said with unbelievable venom in her voice. 

****** 

Akito stopped again, he was letting the girls follow him. After all he was going to lead them into a trap. 

Not to long ago, he had followed them to Nozomi’s former home. They had stayed there till the sun had almost set. Just watching that group of girls made him furious, it took everything he had just to hold himself back.

More than anything he wanted to barge in there and kill them. But he knew he couldn't. Desperiaia told him not to harm the girls just yet. She had stated she had something in store for them. 

Finally the girls stood up and began to leave. He had noticed that while they had been following them, the girl with the blue hair had seemed to have noticed his presence, which had surprised him. Not many could notice him when he was masking his presence. 

Right as the girls left and the woman had closed the door, Akito fell to his knees clutching his chest. An unbearable pain shot through his heart. He groaned gritting his teeth as he gasped trying to ease the pain. 

He knew who it had come from. When he had been made to protect Nozomi, he had formed a bond with her, much like the way a master and a familiar would. That made it so that Nozomi’s emotions would affect him. The stronger the emotion the stronger it affected him. 

“Nozomi,” he muttered as the pain finally began to ease. He had felt that same pain from her everyday but it was never this strong. Only every now and then would she feel this, this pain. 

And feeling this pain made him angry. He turned to watch the girls walk away and turn a corner. His anger made a dark aura around him, one he hopped the blue haired girl would notice. And she did. 

She turned around and he knew she had caught a glimpse of him, just as he wanted. He would make these girls pay for what they had done, knowing the pain he felt from Nozomi had been caused by this group of girls.

And soon he led them to the park where he had left Nozomi. There he would make them suffer. 

******

“ _ Mi,”  _ Akito’s voice came through her mind. Startling her she looked around. 

“Akito?”

“ _ Mi I'm in the park almost to where you are. But please do not come out of hiding.”  _ h e said urgently.

Within just a couple of minutes Akito appeared next to her. Relief filled her chest as she saw him. But the look on his face made that relief fade.

“Mi, I brought the precures here. _”_

“W-why?” she asked hurt by that.

“Not so you can talk to them,” He chuckled darkly, sending chills down Nozomi’s spine. “I brought them to teach them something. They hurt you, now I'm going to hurt them.”

He touched the girl's face gently, and brushed a strand of her hair out of the way. “Now stay here and don't come out till it's over.”

Nozomi nodded. Akito vanished and the reappeared out in the moonlight. The moon was to his back, so that it shadowed his face. He stood there and soon enough a group of girls arrived. 

Akito felt her rage surge through his heart, knowing it was Nozomi’s doing, but also his own. 

******

Nozomi watched as Akito literally beat the girls as they tried to fight him. At first when Rin had transformed, she had been worried about Akito, but soon found that worry wasn't needed. 

Soon the right came to an end. The girls laid on the ground unconscious. The only one that was semi-conscious was Rin. 

Nozomi didn't hear what Rin had said, but she slid out from the shadows and approached Akito. 

By watching the fight it had sent joy through her knowing that the girls were getting some of what they deserved. 

“Is it over?” She asked once she had reached him. 

“Yes.” He smiled, as he hugged her. 

“Can we leave now. Don't want to stay.” She asked?

“Yes. Are you satisfied with what you have seen?” 

“Yes now let's leave.” She said. She felt joy watching them suffer. Her dark eyes landed on the girl. 

  
Akito hugged her and the two vanished


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took forever. But if anyone feels like this chapter could use more or have any ideas for this it's greatly needed. Please comment on anything you like or dislike it helps a lot thanks everyone.

Rin’s eyes shot open. She looked around to find herself in a room. The room was unfamiliar, it had light blue curtains, that were pulled to the side so that she could see out the window.  Trying to sit up she found a pain shoot through her chest. 

“Hnnn,” she let out in pain, falling back to the bed. She could feel pain almost everywhere. 

Lifting her right arm she found it covered in bandages. She could even feel the bandages around her head. Just seeing and feeling that many, she knew that that man had really done a number on her. 

Thinking back she had no clue to how long she had been out. The last thing she remembered was battling that man who was most likely from Nightmare. He had mentioned Nozomi, and remembering that caused tears to form in her eyes. She had failed to get any information on Nozomi.  

Her hand reached up to cover her eyes as the tears slid down her face. She hated herself. She had the chance to find Nozomi but had failed to get anything from him. The man was right she was weak. 

The door to the room opened, turning she found Coco. Her eyes widened. She hadn't seen him since they day they had visited Nutt’s House, when Karen and the others told about their weird vision of Nozomi.

“Thank goodness, you're awake.” He said with a relieved sigh. “I was worried.”

“Where am I,” she asked confused?

“We’re all at Nutt’s House,” he answered. 

“How long have I been out?”

He looked down “About a day and a half.”

Her eyes widened. She shot up, forgetting about the pain, only to remember as she clutched her chest and groaned. 

“Rin!” He said startled. 

“I'm . . . fine,” she wheezed, trying to be over the pain.

After a minute she looked up startled to see that she was the only one in the room. Something also dawned on her, how had he found them?

“Coco, where are the others? Are they ok? How did you know where we were? When-,” she said asked only to be stopped by Coco as he help his up to stop her sudden barrage of questions. 

“The others are fine, they are down stairs eating. You can join them when you want. And yes they are all fine. Just banged up a little. I will answer the rest when you come down, they others want to know as well, I thought it would be best to tell you all together. So come down when you’re ready.”

He turned and left the room. 

Rin was still in her sitting position, the pain had died a little to where she she was able to sit. She moved the blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and her feet touched the cold wood floor. 

She found a pair of slippers and slid them on. Finally up she left the room and headed down to where she found the others eating. They sat around the table, with a huge stack of pancakes in the center. All steaming hot. 

The girls turned when they heard the sound of footsteps. 

“Rin!” Urara cried out. “You’re awake!”

“How do you feel?” Karen asked concerned for her friend. 

“I'm fine,” she answered as her stomach let out a growl. “Hehehe, maybe a little hungry.” 

She sat down with the rest and grabbed some pancakes to place on a plate, she found butter in the only to spread it on the three hot pancakes and then poured syrup on top. The sweet smell hit her nose and made her mouth water. 

“Alright now that everyone is here I'll finish explaining now.” Coco said as he stared at them with a serious expression. 

“They say you were attacked Nutts, Milk and I felt an extremely strong presence. Kind of similar to the one we felt when that man, I believe you said his name as Kawarino, first appeared. But it was extremely terrifying. It was I'm not sure if it felt stronger than Kawarino’s or what, it's difficult to explain. 

“Anyways as soon as we felt it, it was like our blood had frozen, and we knew someone or something had appeared. It kept appearing and disappearing. We ended up running all around town. Until finally Milk had found you. She contacted us and said you were in the park. 

“Once we arrived the presence and long since vanished. Me and Nutts ended up carrying you back here. But we didn't see who attacked you. And thanks to Milk, she was able to patch all of you up.” Coco said.

The girls were shocked. They had hopped that they had seen who attacked. During that fight not one of the girls had seen the man's face. 

“Wait,” Rin cried out as she remembered something. 

The others jumped at her sudden outburst. 

“What-milk,” asked Milk.

“What about the girl?”

“Huh?” They all said confused. 

“Rin there was no girl there,” said Komachi. 

“Th-there was.” Rin exclaimed. Her eyes fell to her pancakes, she knew there had been a girl there right after the fight, right before the man vanished with her. 

“Well,” Nutts said from the side. 

“After he had beaten us, and before he vanished, a girl had shown up. I never got to see her face, but she had been there. Her voice felt familiar but I can't place it.” Rin said unsure of herself. 

“But why would they attack us now of all times, and not try to get the Dream Collect,” Karen said thoughtfully. 

The others agreed, it was strange that they had attacked them but, the man hadn't asked for the Dream Collect, but instead had said he wanted to challenge the friends of Cure Dream. 

“The man only wanted to attack us.” Said Rin shocked. “He wasn't after the Dream Collect, he was after us!?”

“But why. I know he mentioned how he wanted to see how powerful Cure Dream’s friends were, does that mean he was sent by Desperiaia to see how powerful we are without Nozomi?” Urara asked. 

What she said made sense. He could only be after them to report back how weak the girls had become without Nozomi. And then from there they could attack the group of friends and defeat them in one go. Then they could take the Dream Collect without much effort. 

“So what do we do from here,”asked Komachi. “We can't really go home with the way we are now.” She motioned to all the bandages the girls had. 

“Well I think it's best if the four of you get more rest. That way you can regain your strength.” Coco motioned to the girls. 

They nodded. Soon after finishing the stack of pancakes the girls went back up the stairs and into the rooms to rest. Their bodies felt heavy and was hard to walk much more. 

******

After the girls had gone up the stairs Coco and Nutts sat down. Milk jumped up onto the table. 

“Milk what was it you wanted to tell us?” 

“Well it's about what I saw-milk,” Milk said. “I had watch their fight with that man. And what I noticed was just as Rin said, a girl appeared from the shadows. But she looked familiar. 

“I couldn’t see her very well, once she stepped out into the moonlight, the girl looked almost like Nozomi-milk. No not almost like, the girl looked exactly like Nozomi. Her hair was the same, her eyes and actions matched Nozomi’s. But I don't understand why she didn't help her friends-milk.”

Coco and Nutts sat silently thinking about what Milk had told them. To be honest the two princes didn't know what to say. Everything that had happened was just too much to take in. The fact that there had been a second person wig the man, not only that but a girl who looked exactly like Nozomi.

“Could that girl really be Nozomi? And if it was why didn't she help the others? And is she working for the enemy? It just doesn't add up-coco,” Coco said as tapped his finger against his chin. 

The events of the other day had left them with more questions  than answers. And what they needed was answers.

******

Rin and the others woke the next morning to feeling better but still sore. Thanks to Milk and the pinkies, that had the ability to heal others. The girls were healing faster than the average person. 

Urara sat up and turned to her friends. “So what are we supposed to do know?”

The others sat up as well and looked at Urara. None of them could answer right off the bat. 

“Well now we know that we have a new enemy. Someone who doesn't want the Dream Collect.” Karen spoke. 

“Gah!” Rin cried out. “I'm going to make him pay for what he did.”

“Rin calm down,” Komachi said in a soft voice. 

“How can I be calm!? I'm just frustrated that he beat us so easily,” Rin said. 

The others nodded. The fact that this enemy was stronger than the others scared them. The man they had fought was different. In more ways than one. 

“We need to find out a way to beat him. Without Nozomi our strength is reduced a great deal. And then after we beat him we focus on trying to find Nozomi. If we do beat him we can get him to tell us where Nozomi is.” Karen spoke firmly. 

“But  what I want to know is who was that girl Rin saw,” said Urara. 

The others nodded. 

“No matter what we need to save Nozomi that is our goal.” Rin spoke.

She hated the fact that after her best friend had vanished she only then realized how much Nozomi meant to her. She needed to apologize for hurting her. 

But when she was going to be able to do that, she had no clue. Her heart clenched tightly as she thought about her friend.  

  
“I just hope Nozomi is ok,” said Urara. The others nodded silently. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to Lucia1312. With out ya it probably would have taken me another 2 months just to write this chapter. So thanks again. I give credit to Lucia1312 for the help and support with this chapter.

Once Akito and Nozomi returned, they had to report to Lady Desperiaia. They had told her of the events that had happened. She sat in the chair in front of them. The aura she gave off was not a happy one. Her hand gripped the armrest of the chair.

“I told you not to be seen.” She snapped.

Akito bowed in an apology. “Lady Desperiaia, please know that they did not approach us at all. I doubt that they even know it was her.”

Desperiaia’s hand reached up to her chest and gripped something that neither of them could see. Her fingers curled around a small Crystal and she squeezed it slightly.

She watched as next to Akito the girl gasped and fell to her knees clutching her chest. 

Nozomi froze, a deep pain shot through her chest. The pain in her chest was so great it forced her to her knees. She gasped clutching her. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. Her chest burned as she gasped. The pain made her whole body burned. 

The pain intensified and she collapsed to the ground, and curled into a ball. Her whole body shook in pain as it became hard for her to breathe. 

“Stop please stop!” A male voice yelled pleading. 

Nozomi had no clue who it was. All she wanted was to pass out. To make the pain ease. 

Desperiaia stared at Akito as he pleaded for her to stop. Underneath her mask she smiled. It hadn't occurred to her that she could cause pain to the girl just by slightly applying pressure to the crystal around her neck. 

She sighed and finally realised the pressure on the stone. The gasped and coughed, sweat drenched her face and she moaned in pain. 

“Don't disobey me again or your punishment will be worse next time understand me?”

Akito nodded and bowed. “Yes my lady.”

“Now be gone,” she snapped angrily. 

Akito bowed again and scooped Nozomi into his arms and left the room. Behind him the giant doors banged shut.

He looked down at Nozomi who lay unconscious. Sweat covered her face and her breathing was still ragged. Whatever Desperiaia had done to Nozomi was cruel, but he believed that they had deserved some form of punishment for their actions. But he hasn't expected that. 

Turning on his heal he walked down the hall heading towards Nozomi’s room. 

Once there he placed an unconscious Nozomi on the bed. Her face was still covered in sweat. She let out a slight moan.

“Just what did she do to you?”

Nozomi let out another moan and opened her eyes.

“Mi, are you alright,” he asked out of concern?

“It doesn't hurt anymore. But what did she do?” 

“I don't know,” he lied. He had an idea but he knew he couldn't tell her. 

******

After a while Akito was finally convinced that Nozomi was ok, he left the room to retire to Desperiaia. Leaving Nozomi behind in her room. 

Once alone Nozomi began to practice her magic. She could now create an illusion that could be touched, without her falling over in exhaustion. 

“I need to practice.” She said. 

As she practiced her thoughts went to the fact that her former friends seemed to be happy without her. Just seeing then smile like that ripped her apart. Then once they returned, Desperiaia had punished her. 

“It's all there fault!” Nozomi screamed as a blast of energy hit the wall nearby exploding on contact. 

Nozomi fell to her knees gasping. Looking up she found the wall had exploded and she could now see the inside of the bathroom. 

She smiled and laughed at the sight. The door to her room flew opened and Akito stood gasping for breath. His eyes worried and once he saw Nozomi panting on the floor he ran straight to her side. 

“What's wrong? What happened?” He asked frantically. 

All Nozomi could do was point to the bathroom. Akito followed her finger and once his eyes landed on the sight, he let out a gasp. 

“Did you do that,” he asked slowly?

Nozomi nodded. “Whoops.” 

Akito stared at the wall and then back at Nozomi, then back at the wall. He couldn't tell if it was an illusion or real. He helped Nozomi to her feet and helped her over to the bed.

He knew that if he went up to touch the wall it would feel as of it was real. In the past week Nozomi had perfected the illusions so that if you touched it it would feel real, so he didn't even bother to go up to the wall to see if it was or not.

After about 10 minutes, Nozomi had regained her breath and she started laughing. Leaving Akito shocked and confused.

“Nozomi, is that an illusion or real,”Akito asked motioning to the gaping hole in the wall. 

“Its real.” 

“What did you do?”

Nozomi folded her arms and tilted her head. 

“Um, I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that I was getting really angry at the Precures and then the next thing I know, I blew up the bathroom wall.” She said still trying to think. 

Akito sighed. Desperiaia had told him that her powers would change, but to be able to do this was astonishing. Not only had her powers change, but they were strong. After all there was a saying out there that went, “The power is as strong as the person's feelings.” 

So for her to be able to do that shocked him. Her hatred for her former friends seemed to be strong.

“Mi,  how much do you hate the Precures?”

Nozomi stopped and looked at him in surprise at his sudden question. 

“I want them gone.” She said. “After the way they treated me, and how they were laughing and smiling even though I'm gone. It makes me want to destroy them. I want them to feel my hatred. I want them to suffer like I have.”

Akito nodded. “Why don't you go take a bath in my room.”

Nozomi nodded. She gathered her things and left her room, following Akito to his. She nodded and went to enter his, when his hand shot out and stopped her, pulling her into a hug. 

“Mi, don't worry we will make them pay.” He said petting her hair. 

He released her and she turned to go to the bathroom to clean off the sweat and dust. 

“Nozomi!”

Nozomi stopped and turned back at the doorway. 

“Try not to blow up my bathroom too. I really like mine.” He said in a teasing  voice.

She glared at him, nodded then shut the door.

Akito stood in the room and waited till the sound of the water was running. Once he heard it he turned and left the room. He needed to report what had just happened to Desperiaia.

 

Nozomi smiled as she slipped into the bath to soak, after she had cleaned herself off. 

She lifted one hand in front of her and stared at the back, then the palm. 

“Of I can do that again, I can hurt them. I want to show the Precures my power.” She laughed. “Though I'm going to have to practice even harder.” 

Nozomi smiled thinking about the pain she would bring upon her former friends. It made her feel good. 

*******

“Ma'am,” Kawarino asked? Looking down at his master he saw her smile.

What they had just been told surprised both of them. Akito had just reported that the girl had gained a new ability. 

Desperiaia had been completely silent, then finally she had spoken. 

“Train her hard. Make her develop these powers farther.” Was all she had said. Then she had told him to leave. 

After a while Desperiaia finally spoke. 

“It's time we start on the final stage.” She let out a laugh. “Soon the Precures will face their former comrade. And then the Dream Collect will be in my grasp.”

She laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. 

Kawarino just nodded. He was glad to see his master happy. And soon she sent him away as well.

Desperiaia pulled out the crystal and stared at the faint dark red hue. She had had no idea that she could use the crystal to harm the girl. Now she wondered if she could use it to control her. 

With the news of Mi being able to use dark energy blasts, it made things a little different. The precures didn't stand a chance.

The tables were turned in her favor. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a friend of mine has been reading this and they pointed out the fact that they wanted to know what happened with Nozomi's mom through all this. So this is to her. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Let me know what you thought. I love hearing what you guys think.
> 
> Thanks

Megumi woke up once again. A horrible feeling in her gut. She knew by now her husband had already left for work. Ever since their daughter had been kidnapped, he had plunged himself into his work. He was rarely home, and when they did see each other they barely even spoke. 

She pulled the blankets farther over her head and curled into a ball. Tears streamed down her face. Her chest tightened in pain and it became hard for her to breath. 

More than anything she wanted to go back to sleep. That way she wouldn't have to think about how she had lost her daughter, and would probably never see her again. 

Her mind kept going back to the day she had watched as some girl ended up fighting some woman in a mask, outside her house. That's when she slipped back into the memory of that day.

_ “Welcome home Nozomi!” she called waving her hand in greeting to her daughter.  _

_ She noticed that Nozomi looked a little upset and decided  that she would talk to her about what was wrong.  _

_ That's when her daughter froze and a look of shock crossed her face. Turning she faced the same direction as Nozomi was looking. There a woman in a mask had appeared.  _

_ The woman's hand shot out and the shadows followed, Moving fast as if they were an arrow released from a bowstring. Several headed straight for Megumi. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Mom look out!” Nozomi had screamed shoving her out of the way. The shadows had hit Nozomi hard, throwing her back several feet. 

_Megumi watched helpless as her daughter rolled over and over again until finally she came to a stop._ _Blood stains were left behind by her daughter after she had been hit._

_ She stared at the unmoving body of her daughter. Megumi’s eyes widened, her heart froze, it was if someone had dumped a giant bucket of ice water over her head.  _

_ “NOZOMI!” She screamed.  _

_ She watched as Nozomi finally stood up shakingly. Her hand shot up and as if thinking twice about something she lowered her hand. She looked once at her then back at the women. Her face full of confusion and shock. That's when Nozomi had turned on her heal and ran.  _

_ Megumi had been to shocked to move. A chill shot down her spine and we turned to see more of the black shadows coming straight at her. She let out a scream of terror. _

_ She felt hands hit her, and was launched and slid against the ground. She winced in pain.  _

_ “Are you alright?” A voice asked that sounded just like Nozomi.  _

_ Opening her eyes she found a girl in a yellow and pink dress. She wore boots and her hair was done up just like Nozomi’s but was longer and a slightly different shade. _

_ She stared at the girl on shock, then wonderment then worry as she realized that her daughter had ran away but was hurt badly.  _

_ “Nozomi, where did Nozomi go?” she begged grabbing the girl's arm in front of her. Her eyes filled with desperation. _ __   
_   
_ __ “I. . . I'm sure she's fine,” the girl in front of her said. She stood up and looked back down at the Megumi. A look crossed her face, one that Megumi couldn't place. 

_ “Pretty Cure!” the woman's voice cried. “Give me the Dream Collect!” _

_ Megumi and the girl turned to look at The woman who had just screamed at the girl. _ __   
__   
_ “No I will never give it to to you.” The girl screamed back. _ __   
__   
_ “Tch, then feel despair Cure Dream!” she cried. The woman thrust out her arm towards  the girl named Cure Dream. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Kawaina,” the shadows said as they lunged at her.

_ The girl dived and dodged as they came after her. She slid under one, followed by a kick upwards. Her foot connected with the back of one sending it flying. Once it was in the air it exploded disappearing for good. _ __   
__   
_ “ Lady Despraraia,” said a male voice. A man appeared out of nowhere, standing next to his master. “Let me finish it.” _ __   


_ Megumi watched in shock and awe as the girl fought bravely against the shadows. The girl wasn't even fazed. She just kept fighting. She couldn't even really comprehend the situation after all this was more like something out of a movie than it being real.  _

__   
_ An explosion rang out and the girl was thrown backwards, with a scream. She slid across the ground, finally coming to a stop. _ __   
__   
_ That's when a huge orb of energy formed around her, trapping her in a ball. _ __   
__   
_ Dream slammed her shoulder against the energy trapping her. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Dream!” Yelled four voices all at once.

_ Megumi turned to see four girls in similar outfits to the one that Dream wore.  _ __   
__   
_ “Let Dream go!” Yelled the girl with first red hair. _ __   
__   
_ The man laughed. “No I'll trade her for the Dream Collect. So if you want her then find us. But make sure to bring it.” _ __   
__   
_ Dream screamed in pain as energy pulsed throughout the ball around her. _ __   
_   
_ __ “DREAM!” the girls yelled .

_ Megumi was horrified by the actions these two adults were doing to these girls.  _

_ The girl let out another scream of pain and suddenly de-transformed back into Nozomi. Megumi felt her blood run cold as her eyes landed on the girl. The girl that had just saved her life was none other than her own daughter. _

_ “N. . .NOZOMI!” Megumi screamed in horror. Her daughter collapsed and passed out. Megumi began to push past the girls but was held back by the one with blue hair and the other with green.  _

_ “Let me go. They have my daughter! LET ME GO! NOZOMI! NOZOMI ANSWER ME!” She screamed frantically trying to get out of the two girl's grasp.  _

_ The two people laughed. “Remember if you want her back bring us the Dream Collect.” And then they vanished along with Nozomi.  _

_ Megumi fell to her knees crying out in horror. Her daughter had just been taken from her.  _

_ “We’re so sorry,” a voice came from behind.  _

_ Megumi spun around and watched in shock as the four girls reverted back to their civilian selves, and found herself face to face with her daughter's four friends.  _

_ She jumped to her feet and grabbed Rin. “What happened!? Where is my daughter!?” _

Megumi let out a muffled cry as her memory ended there. She remembered very little of what had happened after that. But the girls had explained everything. She had even met three stuffed animal like creatures, only to find out that one was her daughter's teacher and the other was the man at the shop called Nutts House. 

Finally dragging herself from her bed, she walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror she found bags under her eyes. Her eyes looked empty and hollow. She then chuckled and emotionless laugh. “Anyone would be after they lost their child.” She said to no one.

Ever since it had happened she had been a complete mess. Her body had felt numb and the pain in her chest wouldn't stop. She hardly ever slept due to the nightmares causing her to wake up in terror. She kept worrying about her daughter. 

Finally getting dressed and leaving the bathroom, she walked down the hall and froze. She stared at the door that lead to her daughter's room. Outside the door hanging on a nail was a sign that read:

**Nozomi**

Opening the door for the first time in weeks, she stepped into her daughter's room. The sweet scent of her daughter hit her. 

“Nozomi!” She cried out. Fif just a split second she thought she saw her daughter. But then it faded and it left her with a deep pain in her chest. 

Her hand touched the dresser as she walked in and stopped. Lifting her hand she found a layer of dust coloring the palm of her hand. 

*******

Turning off the vacuum, Megumi nodded to herself. She stared at the now clean room that belonged to Nozomi. She had dusted, vacuumed washed and changed the sheets. And even reorganized the books. 

It had been a month and a week since her daughter vanished, and this had been the first time she had set foot into the room. It caused her heart to ache at the thought that her daughter wasn't there. But she had to be ready for when she came back. And that though helped to ease the pain.

“I can't have the room looking horrible, I gotta keep it clean for when she comes home.” Megumi said to herself.

“Seems like someone is in a better mood.”A voice said behind her.

Megumi jumped and turned around to find her friend standing in the doorway.

“Sorry you didn't answer the door and I got a little worried, so I let myself in.” Said Kazuio. 

“No it's fine.” Megumi said. 

After the two put away the cleaning supplies, they found themselves in the kitchen sitting down at the table with a glass of hot tea in front of them.

“I'm glad to see you up and moving,” Kazuio said. She took a sip of her tea and watched her friend. 

For the last month Megumi had been like a zombie if nothing else. She had eaten very little barely talked or reacted to anything, it scared Kazuio badly. She had worried for her friends health. And to make matters worse her own husband was never home. Kazuio paused,  _ I'm going to have to give that man a lecture when I see him.  _

“Do you feel up to eating anything yet?”

“Maybe just a little.” Megumi said. 

“Well then why don't we go out?”

“No!” Megumi said firmly. She knew that as soon as she went out people would recognize her and ask questions, about what had happened and what she thought about it. After all she had already been hounded by tons of questions. 

The reporters hadn't stopped asking until finally her friend and the cops had intervened. At one point she had even left the house once to go shopping, but once again the reporters stood waiting and she had come straight home to evade questions. 

After all the story of her daughter's kidnapping had been huge. The fact that they had hurt her and took her daughter in front of her was huge. And was still blowing up the news. The fact that she had disappeared without a single clue and that there was still no lead to her. 

“Right sorry,” Kazuio said. “I wasn't thinking.”

“Its okay,”she said her hands gripping the cup tightly. 

Her friend stood up and walked around the table to give her a hug. “Nozomi will come back. The cops will find her have faith please.”

Megumi nodded. It wasn't like she could tell her friend the truth about what happened. She doubted anyone would believe her. She just prayed her daughter was safe and unharmed.  

But no matter what, she had a nagging feeling in her gut that Nozomi was in trouble. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to write this been super busy. Thanks a lot work! But anyways I have a question for my readers, would u like to read a fanfic about yuki yuna is a hero? Please reply. Thanks

Karen woke to the morning light coming through the windows. With a moan she sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes to get the rest of the remaining sleep. She blinked multiple times to help wake her up. 

Once she was fully awake she looked around realizing that the room was different from the past few days. And she suddenly remembered.

The day before, the girls had decided to leave Nutts House. After all they had been there for a week and they all had felt like they were intruding. 

So Karen had told the others they could stay at her place. And that's where they were now. 

Karen stretched her arms and yawned. She likes around the too. To find her friends still asleep. The last week had been hard on them. 

After they had been attacked by the unknown man, they had spent the whole week recovering and devising a plan to find the headquarters of Nightmare so that they could rescue Nozomi. 

The only problem was was that they had spent the last month looking for Nightmare, that finally they had gotten to the point that their hopes had fallen. The feeling that they would never find the enemy sat in the pit of each girls stomach. And left them with little hope. 

By now they had began to doubt If they would find Nightmare. With a heavy sigh Karen crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to go through her daily routine.

******

The girls sat around their usual table during lunch. None of them really had an appetite. 

The girls spirits were down from their major defeat by the unknown Nightmare agent. But yet it was also a clue. He hasn't come for the Dream Collect but yet wanted to test their strength, but for what they had no clue.

Rin’s  head thumped against the table and let out a sigh. 

“Honestly the only thing I can think of is that if another nightmare member shows up we can try and follow them to their headquarters.” Rin sighed. 

“I'm not sure that will work.” Komachi said sadly. 

The girls let out another sigh. Their frustration kept building. They all felt hopeless and useless. It was hard for them not to be able to do anything to help their friend. 

“But it's the best idea we could come up with,” said Karen. 

“Just what are suppose to do?” Urara said. “We don't even know when the next Nightmare agent might appear. It could be days, weeks maybe even longer than that.”

“Don't remind us,” Rin said. 

The plan was good but that was one of the major flaws in it. They needed a member of Nightmare to appear and they had no clue when that would be. 

None of the girls realised that nearby Mika was watching them along with the lunch lady. They weren't the only ones who noticed the depression that fell over the group of girls at the table. Mika suddenly had a thought. And it brought a smile to her face. 

That's when the bell rang. With another sigh the girls stood up and went to class.

******

Two days had passed since then and Karen and the others stood transformed in the school yard. 

Two days ago the girls had seen on the school board that there had been a request to go out to the Precures by none other than Masuko Mika. She had asked to talk to the Precures in person two days from then in the evening, in the school yard. She had a request to them. 

“Should we really be doing this,” Urara asked looking around nervously?

“Well we did sort of agree by just appearing here so we are going to have to go through with it.” Said Karen. 

Rin sat down and tapped her index finger against her knee impatiently. She didn't want to be there, what she wanted to be doing was looking for a lead or anything she could find that would lead her to Nightmare. 

“Is she even coming,” Rin asked?

“She should be here soon,” Komachi said. 

Rin let out a huge sigh. “This is taking to long. We are wasting time while we wait here.” 

“Calm down will you,” Karen snapped. She was just as frustrated as everyone else. She would also like to be out looking but she knew that it was unlikely that they would find anything, so that's why she had suggested to see what Mika wanted. 

“Even if we were out looking it's not like we would find anything,” Urara said sadly. 

Everyone turned and looked at her. Their faces fell. Rin looked down sadly along with Komachi, while Karen just flinched. Urara blinked several times till it dawned on her that she had said something she shouldn't have. She had just said the one thing everyone had been avoiding. 

“I'm sorry to have made you wait!” Yelled a familiar voice.

The girls turned to see Mika running towards them. Once she reached them she bent over breathing hard. 

Once she regained her breathe she looked up excited. “I can't believe you all actually came. Thank you so much!” She said bowing to the group in front of her. 

She stopped and blinked, taking notice that one of them was missing. “Where is the pink haired girl?”

Mika didn't notice the fact that the girls in front of her flinched. She knew that there was a fifth member and was curious as to where she was.

“She’s not here,” Rin snapped.

Mika flinched, and looked down. She hadn't expected her to snap. “I'm sorry.”

After a moment of silence Karen spoke. “So what did you call us here for?”

“If this is for some stupid interview we are leaving,” Rin said. 

“No it's not I just have a favor to ask,” she said. “But first can I ask your names so I don't call you blue haired and such?”

The girls sighed and introduced themselves one at a time. 

“So what's your favor?” Cure Aqua asked.

“Oh right,” she said. “I want you guys to find someone for me please.” She bowed. 

The girls looked at one another confused. The same thought going through each of their minds.  _ Find someone? _

“Who do you want us to find?” Aqua said. 

“But why do you want us to find her wouldn't it be better to ask the police and not us,” Cure Mint said. 

“Well you see the police haven't been able to find her and I was thinking you guys would have better luck.” 

“Ok then but who do you want us to find?” Cure Rouge asked.

Mika pulled out a picture and handed it to Cure Aqua. 

“Her name is Nozomi. I’m not sure if you have heard about her from the news, but she has been missing for over a month. And it's making some girls I know really sad. I was hoping you could find her?”

Karen hands shook as she held the photo of a smiling Nozomi. In it Nozomi's smile was so bright it made her heart clench in pain. She could tell the others felt the same. 

The girls threw on a poker face so that they wouldn't reveal their true identities to Mika. 

“We will try our best,” said Cure Aqua. “Mind if we keep this?” She held up the photo. 

“No please do,” Mika said. 

“My my isn't this a touching scene,” a male voice spoke out. 

The girls turned around and looked up to see Bunbee floating in the air. 

“What are you doing here!?” Rouge screamed. 

“Hmmm just thought I would come to torment you is all. And obtain the Dream Collect.” He laughed. 

The girls glared at him. Mika fell back and screamed. “H-how is he doing that!?”

Bunbee looked at the girl who screamed. And a smile came to his face. He was told to taunt the girls, and with the presence of this newcomer made it easier. 

“Oh and who might this be?” He asked.

The girls glared at him and stepped in front of the girl. 

“You won't touch her,” Aqua yelled.

“Oh and why would I do that?” He shrugged. “After all we are having so much fun with your other friend already.”

Mika watched the Precures faces. But the one that she noticed more was Cure Rouge. 

Rouge’s face failed and her eyes widened, only to then scrunch up and if she was snarling at the man. Her fists clenched, and she gritted her teeth. 

“You better not have hurt her.” She snarled. 

“Hmmm. Haven't been around her much, but I have heard that the others have had there way. She has told us quite a bit. Now what was her name again?” He asked tapping his finger to his chin. 

Below him a scream of rage rang out.

“Whoa that was close,” he chucked as a ball of fire shot past his head. 

“Give her back!” Rouge screamed on the verge of tears. 

“Oh that's right I remember now,” Bunbee said as his fist hit his palm as he thought of something. “Her name was Nozomi right?”

Mika’s eyes widened.  _ Nozomi? How does he know Nozomi? Or rather how is he related to her? _

“Shut up!” Rouge screamed. She launched another ball of fire at the man. 

“If you want her back so bad why not come and get her?” He said with a laugh and disappeared. 

“Come on guys this maybe our only chance to get her back,” Rouge turned and said. 

“W-wait,” Mika cried out. 

The girls turned and looked at Mika, whom they had forgotten was there.

“How does he know Nozomi? What happened to her?” 

“Listen and listen well, don't you tell anyone what happened. We have been looking for her and it's important that you keep it a secret.” Cure Aqua said as she gripped the girl's shoulders. 

Mika nodded not really understanding, and watched as the girls gathered.

The four girls looked up to where Bunbee had vanished they knew that the portal was still opened. And soon they followed suit. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've had this chapter written out for a while so anyways MAY THE BATTLE BEGIN!

The girls ran through the portal after Bunbee. A chill shot down their spines as they traveled dimensions. 

Once through they continued to run after Bunbee. They went down hall after hall, till finally they reached a door. The girls stopped, their breath coming fast from the nonstop running. 

Suddenly the giant door made a click sound and it opened. Making the girls jump in surprise. Once opened the girls could see inside, and what they saw made them freeze in horror. 

Chained to a wall and hanging off the ground was Nozomi. Her face was scrunched up in a look of pain and from what they could see, she seemed to be unconscious. Blood trailed down her face and a man stood at the bottom of the wall staring up at her, as if he was enjoying the look of pain on her face. Her head was bent down to where her chin touched her chest. 

“Nozomi?” Aqua said shocked.

“NOZOMI!?” screamed Rouge at the top of her lungs. Tears of anger streamed down her face. Her fist clenched so tight her knuckles turned white all the while her arms shook. She bent her knees, her teeth gritting as she did so. Her blood felt like it was on fire. And suddenly lunged, she flew straight at the man, but he dodged  with ease. Her fist slammed down into the ground so hard it sent pieces flying. 

“Stay away from her!” she screamed. The others landed near her all protectively standing in front of Nozomi. They wouldn't let him lay his hands on her just as they had finally found her.

Suddenly they watched as he changed to shadow and vanished. Rouge turned and screamed at Nozomi again. Bending down she pushed with all her might and lunged straight into the air, once level with her she slammed her fist into the wall to keep her from falling. Grabbing at the metal she pulled breaking both cuffs. And Nozomi fell into her arms.

Letting go of the wall she fell back down and landed with ease, holding Nozomi bridle style. 

The girls ran to her seeing she was alive but unconscious. The sight of the blood made them sick. After all this time they hated how they found her in this state.

“Nozomi, Nozomi hey wake up.” they said shaking her. 

Suddenly a shadow formed around her and she vanished only to reappear feet away in the arms of the man who had turned to shadow. He carried her bridal style, with her head resting against his chest.

“Nozomi!” They screamed. 

They watched as the man shook her slightly and her eyes opened and looked up at the man holding her. She smiled. 

That smile sent chills down the girls spines. It wasn't the usual “Nozomi” smile but something else. It seemed empty of emotion and lacked the light it always had.

“Well the plan worked right?” She said as she touched his face. 

“Yes my lady.” the man said in a sweet voice.

“Nozomi?” the girls said shocked, confusion rushed through them.

They all wanted to know why Nozomi would speak to the man with such a sweet voice. She only ever talked to Coco like that. 

The man set Nozomi down on her feet. She stood and stretched her arms. She sighed as she stretched her limbs. 

This time the girls had a much better view of the man. The man was tall. His hair solid black, with it combined to look messy but suited him nonetheless. His eyes were almond shaped, and a deep looking grey. His skin was a beige color but maybe just a bit darker. 

Rouge’s eyes widened. The man standing there was the same one who had attacked them. And like the the man that had stood next to the girl that looked had like Nozomi. 

That's when it was as if a illusion had vanished. The blood in her face disappeared and her eyes went from the normal purple to suddenly a dark plum. Her clothes changed as well. They changed to a pair of black pants with a dark violet shirt, that seemed to make her eyes even darker. And a black jacket covered her as well. 

And thinking about that her eyes fell to Nozomi, she could see the uncanny resemblance to the girl that had been with the man that day. She heard a gasp come from the others and she knew they had come to the same realisation. 

The man standing behind Nozomi turned to shadow. 

The girls stood frozen staring at the person in front of them. 

“No way, this can't be happening.”

Rouge said in shock. Her eyes widened and her voice shook as she spoke. She shook her head trying not to believe what she was seeing. 

In front of them stood a girl the same age as them. Her pink hair done up in two loops and the rest fell down her back. She slowly stood up and looked at the four girls with a smile on her face. Her purple eyes empty of all emotion. 

But they just couldn't believe that it was really Nozomi. After all her appearance and attitude was different. And her eyes stared at them with hatred.

“Dream what are you doing!?” cried Aqua.

But only laughter was her reply. She stepped back towards the large looming shadow, behind her.

“Dream answer us please! What's going on?” Yelled Lemonade. 

But once again Dream only laughed. Her shoulders shook with laughter. “My just how nieveë can you be?” She laughed. 

“Dream!” yelled Aqua. “Stop this now!”

“Shut up!” dream yelled back. “Don't act like you're my friends. After all weren't you the one’s that said that all I ever do is just mess around? And that I'm clumsy and useless? That I shouldn't be the leader no more?” Dream taunted. 

“No we didn't mean that!” Mint said. “We were-”

“Shut up,” Dream said cutting Mint off. “You are just making excuses. After all you wouldn't have said those things if it wasn't how you really felt. And thanks to that my eyes were opened.” 

“Nozomi,” the girls said. Shocked by the venom that was in their friends voice. 

“Shut up! I'm tired of this. You say you didn't mean it. That's a lie. You basically told me we were no longer friends. And I quite like that idea.”

_ No longer friends!?  _ The girls thought. _ What happened? Ya we said things like that but, but we didn't mean them.  _

_“_ Nozomi _,_ I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!” Rin yelled. “I hurt you. No we all did. What happened that day hurt us after you left. We're so sorry!” She prayed that her words would reach her friend. 

They looked at their friend, whose eyes were hidden by her bangs.

_ “Dark Dream be rid of them.”  _  a voice echoed in everyone's mind. Leaving Nozomi no time to respond to Rin. Nor for the others to say anything as well.

“With pleasure,” Nozomi said as a smile crossed her face. She looked up at her former friends and teammates, her eyes full of hatred. She was finally given the chance to hurt them and more than anything she would savor this moment. As she defeated the people who had betrayed her. 

Dream let out a scream and lunged towards her former friends.

“NOZOMI!” The girls screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments of how u felt about the story.or what u hope to see thanks. The comments really help.


	22. Chaoter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It took me forever to visualize this fight and to be able to write it down. Also I completely forgot to mention this, but Nozomi has no memory of Desperiaia kidnapping her. But anyways here is the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Nozomi why are are you doing this!?” Aqua yelled as she dodged Dream’s attack. 

“Shut up you have no room to talk!” Dream screamed as she swing her leg at Cure Aqua. 

Aqua blocked the attack with her arms and winced in pain. 

“What happened to you!?” Mint yelled as she put up a shield to protect Aqua, from Dream’s next attack. She could feel the vibrations from the fore of the attack against the shield. The sound echoed around the room.

“Shut up!” She screamed angrily. 

She jumped back and landed crouched, she slowly stood up. She had noticed while attacking, they had refused to fight back.

“Why aren't you fighting back?” Dream asked. “After all it's unusual for you not to, especially you Rouge.”

“How can we fight our friend!?” Rouge yelled. “I'm not going to fight you!”

The girls stood panting watching Dream. The expression on her face didn't change. But a look of pure hatred flashed on her eyes.

Not once had the girls tried to fight back against her. The entire time Dream had fought them, they had been on the defense. They refused to fight back against her. 

“Can't we just talk?” Lemonade asked. She hoped Dream would say yes. She wanted to talk, to apologize for how she had treated her. 

“Why should we talk? You didn't give me the chance to. So why should I?” Dream snapped at her, her voice leaking with venom. A glare shot towards the youngest of the four girls. 

The girls flinched knowing what she just said was true. They had done nothing but yelled at her and accused her, not even giving her a chance to speak. 

“See exactly my point. So there is no need to speak.” She said and lunged once again at the girls. 

******

Aqua, Mint, Rouge and Lemonade stood gasping. None of them could keep up the fight anymore. Dream had attacked them again and again not letting up on any of her attacks leaving the girls tried, bruised and bleeding. 

“I don't think I can take much more of this,” Lemonade said. Her knees shook slightly. 

“My my, done already,” Dream laughed? “You haven't even put up a fight. How is this suppose to be any fun if you won't play along?” 

Her dark eyes fell over the girls. Anger, hatred and so many more emotions shown in her eyes. The girls kept searching Dreams eyes for any sign of the loving kindness that had always been there. But they found none. 

“Dream please tell me, why do you hate us so much?” Lemonade called out. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but held them back. 

Laughter followed Lemonade’s question. “Why don't you figure that out yourself.”

“No I can't! I've tried!” Lemonade screamed, shaking her head. The tears she had been holding back finally spilled over running down her face. 

The Precures, Dream and the shadow behind her froze at the girl's sudden tears. Aqua turned and looked at the young girl surprised by her sudden outburst. 

“I know what we did was wrong but not enough for you to be this angry! Or to even fight against us. We came to apologize, so why won't you listen!?” Lemonade screamed her tears streaming down her her face. Her hands over her chest, shaking with her sobbs. 

Dream stopped. She hadn't expected the kid to be this upset. She knew the girl had idolized her and cared for her but when she had been accused she had done little to defend her, and that made her doubt the sincerity in the girls words.

Unexpectedly Dream lunged at them once again. She dodged under Aqua and slammed into Lemonade throwing her into the wall behind her. 

“Gah,” Lemonade let out and she hit the wall and fell to the ground. Her body limp.

“Lemonade!” Aqua yelled, horrified by the sound of her slamming into the wall. 

Everyone froze in shock from Dream’s sudden attack. She bent down and grabbed the girl by her neck lifting her up and slammed her against the wall. The girls eyes closed unconscious. Lemonade winced in pain as Dream held her. 

“Lemonade!” the girls screamed. 

“Let her go!” Rouge screamed. 

“Don't tell me you actually care for her? Your worried about her safety?” Dream asked her voice no more than a whisper. Her eyes wide, she turned and looked at them her eyes changed to glare, and she gritted her teeth clenching her jaw. 

What they didn't know was that Nozomi winced in pain as their words stung. They cared more for this girl than herself. 

The girls froze not sure what to do nor what to say. Their fear for the youngest of them and that Dream might hurt her. 

“Dream please let her go.” Mint said. 

“One move and I hurt her.” Dream threatened. Tightening her grip on the girls neck. 

Lemonade gave a muffled cry of pain, which caused the girls to stop. They had been slowly inching forward hoping to save Lemonade. 

The girls froze. Their eyes moving from Dream to Lemonade and back. 

Dream scoffed. “You girls really are traitors.” was all she said. 

Rouge winced as Dreams words stung her. She knew that her words were true. She had betrayed her best friend and had chosen not to defend or listen to what she had to say. She had just accused her. 

Dream turned and shoved the girl back towards the others. Aqua caught Lemonade as she was shoved towards her.

The girls looked up right as Dream’s fist slammed into Rouge’s face sending her flying. Mint watched horrified as Dream came straight at her. She was too slow to react and felt a knee slam into her stomach. She doubled over coughing as the air was sucked from her lungs. She fell to her knees trying to get air into her lungs. 

Dream turned and ran straight at Aqua. She froze her hand on the other girls stomach. 

Aqua stared down at Dream her eyes wide. Dream grinned at the girl. Her eyes moved to the hand on her stomach. She had no time to react to what was about to happen. 

Within a split second she felt a burning pain and then a blast of energy as she was thrown back. Her arms gripped Lemonade as she slammed into the wall behind her. She held the girl protecting her as best she could. She knew from the impact, that even with the magic she had still broken something. What she broke she had no clue. 

Aqua let out a gasp of air as pain shot through her entire body. She felt herself losing consciousness. She shook her head trying not to pass out. Her vision swam as she tried to focus her eyes to see what was happening. 

Finally she was able to to focus her eyes and see clearly, she looked up to find Dream walking towards her. She looked to the side to find Mint and Rouge on the ground struggling to get up themselves. In her arms she found Lemonade finally coming too. 

“Mi, that's enough!” a female voice yelled out, echoing around the room. 

Dream didn't stop. She kept advancing towards Aqua and Lemonade, completely ignoring the voice. 

Lemonade had finally regained consciousness and let out a light moan. She looked up to Dream coming towards them. Her heart lurched in fear of the girl who had once been their friend. 

“Mi I said stop!” the voice yelled. 

Dream froze. A look of pain crossed her face. Her hand shot to her chest and her finger curled around her shirt. She fell to her knees and let out a scream of pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment. The comments help a ton! Let me know how u felt on this thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait but it's finally here. Enjoy!

Rouge heard the scream of pain through the fog that covered her mind. Forcing her eyes open, she looked towards the source of the scream. She watched in horror as Dream fell to her knees screaming in pain. 

“Nozomi!” Rin screamed. Not caring that she had just yelled her friends name to the enemy.

A woman appeared near Dream.  She stared down at the girl who was on her knees gasping. 

“I told you to stop.” The woman sighed. “I warned you before, to follow my orders.”

The girls immediately recognized the woman as Desperiaia. She stood over Dream. Her face had no emotion. 

Dream let out another gasp of pain as she curled into a ball on the ground. Her chest hurt as of someone was squeezing her heart, trying to rip it out. 

The Precures stood frozen in shock. At their friend who was curled in a ball on the ground. She gasped in pain once again. 

“Stop! What are you doing to her?” Rouge yelled. She lunged to her feet and ran towards Desperiaia.

Desperiaia froze remembering that the Precures were there. She turned to see Rouge jumping towards her. Her fist covered in fire. 

But before Rouge could reach her, she was stopped by an invisible force, that threw her back. She flew back and landed on her back with a thud. Standing up again she ran at Desperiaia, but the same thing happened with her being thrown back. 

Dream let out another gasp of pain. Rouge and the others yelled at Desperiaia to stop. 

“Silence,” Desperiaia said to the girls. She looked at each of the beat up girls. Their faces full of worry. 

Desperiaia turned away from the group of girls and held a crystal to her lips and spoke. 

“Curse,” the stone in her hand glowed a bright red and Dream screamed in pain. 

The girls screamed again for Desperiaia to stop. But the woman didn't listen. None of them could stand to watch their friend in pain. 

Standing up, the girls bodies screamed in pain from the beating they had just taken. They all stood and ran towards Desperiaia. 

But the same thing happened to them as it had when Rouge and lounged at her. They were thrown back and each girl landed with a thud. 

Desperiaia only laughed and Kawarino appeared next to his master. She turned to him and whispered something that the others could not hear. 

Dream let out another scream causing the girls to flinch. They watched as Dream went still from where she had collapsed. 

“Dream stand up.” Desperiaia said. 

Dream stood as if nothing had happened. She turned and faced Desperiaia, and knelt on one knee, bowing to the woman in front of her. 

“Good,” Desperiaia spoke. “Stand.”

“Lady Desperiaia, what do you wish of me?”

The girls froze in terror at the words Dream just spoke. They had never expected her to be loyal to Desperiaia. But now that they thought about it it made sense. With the fact of how hard she had fought them, she must have been given orders from Desperiaia to attack them. But it didn't make any sense. 

When Desperiaia had captured them and placed the masks on each of them, it had been Nozomi to break free of the spell and free the four of them from despair. They knew that that trick wouldn't work on her, but why she was able to control Dream was a mystery to the girls. 

Desperiaia looked down at the girl that faced her. Her hand reached out and touched the girls face, and a smile crossed her own. 

“Mi, my dear destroy them. You can have your revenge. But don't forget to get the Dream Collect,” Desperiaia whispered the last part to the girl. After all the Dream Collect was still her goal.

“Yes Lady Desperiaia.” Dream said and turned to face the girls. A smile crept across her face and she lounged at the group of girls. She could finally get what she wanted.

She landed several feet in front of them, her hands on the ground and she screamed, “Explosion!” 

A dark energy formed under her hands. The air became thick with energy and laced with static, till finally the energy exploded sending each of the girls back. Dust filled the air from where Dream had cast the spell, the ground shook with the shock of the explosion. 

Once the dust finally cleared, Desperiaia and Kawarino stood to see that the four girls were on their backs groaning in pain. A crater was left in the ground as of someone had cut out a perfect hole. A smile crept across her face as she took in the sight of the girl’s powers. With it she could obtain the Dream Collect with ease after the Precures were gone and out of her way. The former ally to the Precures, and their leader was now under her control, she could tell the girl to do what she wanted and the girl would without any hesitation such as she was doing now to her former friends. 

Desperiaia had learned that if she said a command to the crystal, it would cause Dream to obey her, but once she came out of it she had no memory of what she had done. 

Dream laughed at the sight of the explosion. She loved the tingly feeling she got after she used it. She stood laughing. 

“What did you do to her!?” Rouge growled at the woman. She sat up from where she had been thrown, and glared at the woman. Her ears still rang from the blast. 

Desperiaia laughed. “I only opened her eyes to the truth of this world!”

“What truth,” Aqua yelled, as she stood up. 

“The truth of how you are betrayed by those you love.” Desperiaia said with anger. “You betrayed her and that is what fuels her hatred.” 

“We didn't betray her!” Rouge screamed as she was thrown back again by Dream.

The girls dodged the attacks that came at them. Suddenly a scream came from Lemonade as she fell to the ground. The others turned to see why she had screamed to find her left foot in a hole. 

They noticed that all across the ground similar holes had formed. Black spots where the ground just vanished and fell to nowhere. 

“Where the heck did these come from!?” Rouge yelled as she avoided falling into one. Her face in shock. 

The others wondered the same thing. Each of them came to the same conclusion, that Dream had done this. 

Dream shot towards the unexpecting Rouge. Her fist slammed into the girls face, followed by a kick to stomach. She sent Rouge flying back and she landed hard against the ground. 

Rouge groaned and lunged to the side right as Dream’s foot smashed into the ground where her head had been only moments before. She rolled to her feet, wiping at her face she found her nose bleeding and chuckled. Dream was really pulling her punches.

*******

After a while Aqua had lunged back to avoid the next attack Dream sent at her. Some time before she had jumped in to help Rouge and Dream had turned to fight her.

When she looked down she found a hole under her right foot, but realised that she hadn't fallen through.

But what was strange, was that in places  where the ground had seemed to vanish were the holes. Once they stepped on it, they would fall over believing that the ground had vanished.

Realisation dawned on Aqua and she smiled to herself realising the truth. “Guys,  the holes are just an illusion don't be fooled,” Aqua yelled after she had figured out the trick. 

The others smiled realising it was true. After they had stopped moving  as the ground disappeared out from under them, only to realize there was no hole, just their minds trying to make them believe what they were seeing. 

Dream stopped and looked at them. “Tch.” She said. “I didn't think you would figure it out so fast. I was having fun playing with you. Now I guess it looks like I'll have to get serious now.”

“Really your were just going easy on us!” Rouge yelled. She turned to Aqua with a look of uncertainty on her face. “When did she get this powerful?”

“I don't know, she had always been powerful before-” Aqua said her voice breaking a little. “But this is completely different.” 

The girls had gathered near each other and watched as Dream began to walk slowly towards them. 

“I don't want to fight her,” Lemonade said, tears began to fall down her face and she felt a deep pain in her chest. 

The others agreed. None of them wanted to fight her. They had just been avoiding her attacks so far. But they knew they couldn't keep doing that forever, at some point they would have to fight back. 

“My are you guys just playing a game of cat and mouse? Or tag? Either way it's getting boring. How about I end this now?” Dream said as she licked her the blood from her hand. 

The girls flinched at the action. Dream laughed at their reaction. The laugh was emotionless and creepy. 

Aqua and the others stared at Dream. Her actions, behavior and even her personality had changed. They all wanted to know why. Why had she changed so much? 

“Well then let's finish this up now.” Dream said as she lunged towards the group of girls once more. 

Desperiaia smiled as she watched Dream fight her former friends. “It will all soon be over.” She muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya felt or any ideas it's always a great help. Thanks everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for the wait, but it is finally here the next chapter. And I am going to say this now, this is the only moment j have had to finish writing and editing. If there are any mistakes please forgive me.
> 
> Also to 19abcount thanks so much for your comments. And I hope to be able to answer your questions let me know if i did in this last chapter. And thanks to those I was able to have inspiration to write again. And thanks to my readers thanks.

Akito watched Dream as she attacked her former friends. He knew the pain they had caused her. The betrayal she had felt. And through all of this he had been there for her. But now he let her go on her rampage, choosing not to stop her, after all he had promised her her revenge, and he knew that Desperiaia wouldn’t stop her either.

But her actions now were different as if she meant to kill instead of hurt. Her eyes seemed to shine with a dark light as if she was enjoying every moment. Like a cat would play with a mouse before it finally pounced. 

Dream lunged at Lemonade who wasn't expecting the attack and her fist slammed into the girls face. She sent the girl flying back, only for her to be caught by Mint. 

The girls dodged the next attack. They watched Dream out of fear. She had just kept attacking them. By the way she was attacking, they believed that she had the intention to kill them. 

Aqua whipped at her face trying to get the blood out of her eyes. The last attack from Dream had cut the side of her face and she soon found it bleeding. The girls looked to Dream as she yelled at them. 

“Fight back!” Dream screamed at the girls. 

They stood staring at their friend. She glared at them, bent over slightly and breathing hard. They noted that even now she seemed to be getting tired.

She had been attacking over and over but now she felt exhausted. Dream wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. 

“ _ Don't give in to weakness. You are far stronger than them. The weakness you feel is nothing more than an illusion.”  _  A voice whispered into her mind. 

Dream shook her head and lunged at the girls once again. This time her target was an unsuspecting Rouge.

Dream slammed her fist into Rouge’s face with an uppercut, followed by her fist embedding itself into the girls stomach. 

“Gak,” Rouge let out. She felt the air rush from her lungs.

Rouge fell over gasping in pain. She felt Dream grab the back of her shirt and soon found herself airborne. She slammed once again into the wall. She gasped in pain, and fell to the ground. This time her body refused to help her. She was too tired and sore from the fight with Dream, that, and she didn't want to fight her friend.

Nozomi had been her best friend since she was in grade school. She just couldn't bring herself to hurt her. Even if Dream planned on killing her. She once again looked up at Dream.

Dream walked towards the girl her fists clenched. She glared at the girl laying on the ground. And a small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the girl who was semi conscious on the ground a head of her.

“Dream stop!” Voices yelled in desperation.

But Dream ignored them. She continued to walk towards the girl. Her only wish, to hurt these girls that had hurt her. To bring them pain and suffering. 

Dream soon stood over the semi- conscious girl, the one that had been her so called childhood friend. She hated her the most. 

“Nozomi…” Rouge said quietly as she looked up at her friend. She looked at her in confusion and sorrow.

Dream lifted her hand out, it stood just above the girl on the ground. She smiled down and Rouge as the air became thick with energy. She wanted to wipe the look of the girls face. She hated how she looked at her like that. After all she had betrayed, her best friend from elementary school had abandoned her when she had needed her the most.

Nearby the girls froze realizing what Dream was doing as soon as the air became thick with electricity.

Aqua shot to her feet and ran as hard as she could. She prayed that she would make it on time. They had all see what this attack would do, after all there was a huge hole in the ground from the last time she had used it. And knew that if this hit Rouge at point blank range it would kill her. 

Aqua ran with everything she had. She pushed herself and jumped. She didn't even think of what she was doing or what would happen next. All she cared about was getting to Rouge as fast as she could.

The world around her went silent. Everything just seemed to stop, as of it was going in slow motion. She saw the energy from Dream’s had grow. 

The next thing she knew the world had speed up going faster than her mind could process.  

Aqua slammed into Dream hard. She cried out in pain as she sent the other girl flying. Aqua fell to her knees gasping in pain. Her hand clutched her right shoulder as it ached from the impact of slamming into Dream. 

Dream slammed into the wall near them. She let out a scream of pain, and fell to the ground unmoving. 

Aqua felt guilt run through her as she looked down at Rouge, who stared at her in shock making the feeling even more present.  The two of them could hear running as the others ran up to them. 

Once the others reached them they looked at Aqua in horror. None had expected her to do that. 

“Guys I think it's time we fight back,” Aqua said to the girls. She knew that if they kept going the way they were one of them would end up hurt or worse, dead. 

“Wha- we can't!” Lemonade cried. 

Aqua looked at her with a sharp look that made the girl go quiet. “We have no choice. Rouge was almost killed there. If that attack had hit, Rouge would be dead.We can't afford to just defend ourselves, we have to do something to get her back. No we have to fight back, it's our only option. ” 

The girls looked down. None of them wanted to fight Dream, but Aqua was right if they didn't fight back and do something, then they wouldn't last she would most likely kill them. 

They stood and turned to look where Dream stood up on shaky legs. The attack from Aqua had thrown her off. She threw her head back and laughed emotionlessly. 

“You finally decided to fight me. Now the real fun starts.” Dream said as if she had been waiting all this time for them to finally fight back. She whipped at the blood running down the side of her face, and looked at the girls with an excited glint in her eyes. 

******

_ Nozomi woke to find herself back with her friends. She blinked several times till she realized that they were yelling at her. Looking down she found the broken project. All there hard work had just vanished within seconds.  _

_ She hadn't meant to break it. She just had one of her clumsy moments and tripped over Milk. Though she didn't want to say it was all Milk’s fault when it had also been hers.  _

_ Then everything once again played out that day. Repeating itself once more.  _

_ ‘No, no no,’ Nozomi thought. ‘No I don't want to relive this. Not again, not anymore.’ Nozomi covered her ears trying to block out the sounds of her friends screaming at her, calling her names. Every time they did it hurt more and more.  _

_ “Stop blaming me! IT WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT!” Nozomi screamed as she shook her head and fell to her knees.  _

_ “STOP! NO MORE!”  she screamed even louder. _

_ Nozomi cried out begging for them to stop. She looked around till her eyes landed on Coco. He just looked at her. Nozomi stretched out her hand hoping to grab his hand. He would defend her she knew he would, but her hand stopped and fell back to her side.  _

_ The look in Coco’s eyes ripped her heart in half. In his eyes was disappointment. Not only that but he turned away so not to look at her. _

_ Nozomi felt her heart shatter. She hugged herself, as if to stop the pain she felt from spreading. Every part of her chest hurt as if someone had just ripped her heart out.  _

_ She let out a scream. One that if anyone heard would have thought someone had died. The man she loved had just betrayed her. She thought that out of everyone, he would have stayed by her side. But he hadn't. He had just turned and walked away. His eyes accusing and full of disappointment.  _

_ Standing up she ran out of the shop, running as hard as she could. Hoping and praying that she could get as far away from them as possible.  _

_ As Nozomi turned the corner, she came to a sudden stop to find herself back in Nutts House.  _

_ “You idiot, look what you did!” Rin yelled at her.  _

_ Nozomi froze and shook her head. She covered ears and let out a scream. ‘Please no more. No more please I can't take it!’  _

_ Nozomi knew that the events of that day wouldn't end, she was going to keep reliving that day.  _

_ Underneath the pain she felt, she felt something else. Her friends had hurt her more than they had the time before.  _

_ Their insulting words echoed in her ears. Nozomi fell to the ground clutching her side's. Her entire body shook as the tears feel to the ground in front of her. Her bangs hid her face from the others as they yelled at her. _

_ CRACK~~~~ _

_ “Stop it!” Nozomi growled. She gritted her teeth against each other, her hands clenched gripping the fabric of her shirt.  _

_ “Oh oh, are you mad Nozomi?” Karen asked.  _

_ Nozomi didn't respond.  She but the side of her cheek, hard enough that she could taste blood.  _

_ The girls around her laughed.  _

_ “Oh look at this,” Rin said as she bent down and looked at Nozomi. “She’s mad. And crying. See what have I told you, she is just a crybaby.” She taunted Nozomi. _

_ Komachi just shook her head as if trying to find a way to get out of the conversation but let out a sigh and looked at Nozomi. The fact that she didn't say anything still made Nozomi feel betrayed.  _

_ Urara walked up to next to Karen. “I don't know why I ever thought of you as a role model.” She said with disappointment. “All you do is act like a fool, and you think it's funny, but really it's just annoying.” _

_ The girls taunted and laughed agreeing that Nozomi was worthless and stupid. Their words stung her heart as if someone was stabbing her over and over again. _

_ Nozomi liked up to see Coco standing off to the side. Nozomi looked at him, their eyes meet for a split second before he looked away.  _

_ “Coco!” Nozomi screamed at him. She was desperate for him to stand up for her. Last time this had happened he had stood up and helped her but this time it seemed different.  _

_ “Sorry but the others are right. You broke the project. And you won't admit to your mistake. I-I can't stand someone like that,” Coco said and he turned and walked away.  _

_ In that moment Nozomi wasn't sure what happened or how she reacted, but she felt as if something had broke. Something she could never get back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments ideas or of you just want chat or questions please feel free to comment thanks so much everyone.
> 
> Hey I also have a Twitter account that I would love to have u guys visit. There u can ask questions about the story 
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Autumn_Forest


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait but here you are! Thanks again to all the support and all. And thanks so much for the great comments and questions. Thanks to them I was able to have inspiration! So sorry if this chapter is longer than normal, I'm hoping to finish the story within the next two chapters. Thanks again every one. With out ya this story wouldn't be possible. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also if this did not help to clarify some of Akito's background let me know and I'll try my best to explain it.

Akito watched the fight from where he hid within the shadows. He grinned from ear to ear. He loved to mess with others and that meant Desperiaia this time. In all truth, Akito had no interest at all for the Dream Collect, what he loved was toying with people.

He, himself had been manipulating Desperiaia since she had lost to the Precures, the day she had tried to use the Mask of Despair on them and failed. She had made a wish with all her might and had summoned him from his long slumber. 

Akito had known from the beginning Desperiaia did not know his origins. He internally laughed. In truth Akito knew nothing of these people or the battle they all fought, but as he watched, over time he had began to understand. 

Akito was not from this dimension or from the dimension of the people that fought in front of him. No he was from one that was far away.  But after he was sealed away by  _ “her”,  _ he had waited so long to be free. Till finally he had heard the cries of Desperiaia and had lead her to him.

He had appeared to her and she had asked him to help her regain what she had lost, her pride and the Dream Collect. Which he was more than willing to do. His mind wandered back to when Desperiaia woke him.

_ Please help me! Let me finish them off once and for all.  _ Desperiaia had asked as she looked up at him. 

_ Akito could only look down at her and smile. Only moments before this woman had entered the cave and had recited the spell to undo the seal, that he had been placed behind by ‘Her’. One that he himself could not break, but someone from the outside could. _

_ Akito had felt the seal break and his eyes had shot open, only to find that some woman had released him. He looked down at his right hand, and had began to open and close it. Sure enough he had plenty of mobility. He grinned, he was finally free. _

_ “Please help me.”  Desperiaia had forced herself to plead to someone. By now she was desperate to get her revenge.  _

_ “My lady we do not-,” _

_ “SILENCE!” Desperiaia snapped cutting the man off who stood behind her. She turned back to the man in front of her and bowed once more.  _

_ “I wish for you to help me.” _

_ Akito could only smile. “Please lift your head, if anyone here is to bow it shall be me.” He said as he looked at the woman.  _

_ Desperiaia looked up to watch he man bow deeply to her, with his hand over his chest.  _

_ “Please do not bow. I'm at your service, after all you have freed me from my prison.”  _

_ Desperiaia smiled, she stood and looked at the man.  _

_ “Please give me your orders, I am now at your service.”  _

_ And soon after he left the cave with his new master.  _

He was soon brought out of his thoughts as he heard Dream cry out in pain. He watched in shock as Aqua slammed into Dream and she was thrown into the wall, and then fell to the ground unmoving. He not once had expected the girls to start to fight back. The entire time they had been on the defensive. 

But as he watched Dream fight, he felt something he could not place. Something he had never felt before. In the last month he had gotten to know her very well. And he didn't know what this feeling was towards her but soon hopped that it would disappear. 

His eyes remained on her unmoving figure, Akito felt his heart lurch with some unknown emotion that he didn't understand. What's more is that he wanted to go to her side. He felt that he needed to protect her. Everything in his body was screaming at him yo go yo her side. 

Bitting down on his lip, he stilled himself from moving. He k we it would be bad to do anything. After all he had to fill the illusion that he would follow Desperiaia to the end. 

His eyes turned to the woman whom he was “ _ Loyal”  _ too. Her eyes followed the fight but also seemed to search the area for something else. Probably the little Princes, who held the Dream Collect. 

He watched as she held the Crystal. His smile grew. Even though he had been sealed by “ _ her”,  _ she had still failed to take the Crystal from him. 

The Crystal that Desperiaia held was of a deep red. The power it held made no sense to Desperiaia or the others. But Akito knew it's power well. 

The Crystals original name was Crystal of Memories, it had the ability to take the good emotions and memories from someone's heart and leave behind the darker emotions, such as hate, envy, jealousy. The Crystal was made to be able to manipulate a pure heart. And the girl in front of them had a pure heart. 

But once a pure heart tasted darkness it was nearly impossible to return from. The darkness that had enveloped Nozomi’s was hatred, jealousy and betrayal. And the fact that Desperiaia had caused the girls pain to grow ever more, when she had trapped the girl in the room for almost a week, helped to amplify the stones power. 

Even now the stone was throwing the girl into a deeper darkness. He knew that in her mind right now the stones power was changing her memories and making her experience pain. But if the girls tried to bring her out of that darkness it would have major side effects. That was one thing Akito didn't know. He had never seen what would happen to someone if they were brought out of the darkness that was brought on by the stone. 

“Well this will be interesting to see.” He said to himself. Though his heart felt heavy as he thought about what could happen to the young girl. 

“Lets just see where this goes.”He pushed aside his feelings and continued to watch the battle as it began to reach its climax. 

******

The girls stood watching as Dream forced herself back on her feet. She stood up straight, blood trailed down the side of her face as she smiled at the girls. 

They flinched as she smiled. It was a dark smile one that didn't have any of the emotion that Nozomi used to have. None of the girls appreciated this fact. 

“Dream please stop this!” Lemonade cried out again to the girl who she idolized  more than anything. Hoping that somehow some way her voice would reach her. To bring back her friend.

Dream threw her head back and laughed. “Why would I ever stop?” She yelled. “No this is only the beginning!” she threw her arms out yo the side and smiled something close to a sneer. 

“Dream please we are begging you please stop!” They tried to reason, but they knew that it wouldn't be of any use, after they had tried once before. 

Dream didn't say anything as she ran at the girls. Only this time they began to fight back. 

*******

In the back hidden from view, stood Coco and Nutts. Even though the girls had told them not to follow they still had. They worried for the safety of their friends. 

When they had first seen Dream they had frozen from shock. The way she acted and looked was nothing like the happy girl they all had known. 

“What have we done-coco?” Coco asked as he watched the fight unfold before them. 

The two prince’s knew that this had also been their fault for pushing Nozomi away and not trying to hear what she had been trying to tell them. They had hurt the poor girl. 

******

Dream smiled and lunged at the group. The girls began to fight back realising that they had a better chance if they fought back. 

As she flew towards the group of girls, this time they were ready. Dream had thrown her fist towards Aqua. Aqua easily dodged the attack. Bits of dirt flew up around them. 

Dream looked up with a sneer, but within seconds it faded to one of shock. Just a little ways away stood Rouge. She held a ball of fire. Rouge grinned and thrust out her hand and yelled, “Rouge Fire!” 

A giant wall of flame shot towards Dream. The flame soon surrounded the girl. Rouge felt a weight on her chest as she did so. She had not wanted to harm Dream but they had all decided it was time to fight back. If not, they knew she would mostliky kill them. 

Soon the fire died away omg to find Dream no longer there. The girls franticaly looked around, and there eyes landed on that of a shadow. 

The shadow formed into that of a man. And Akito stood hugging Dream. The two had burns visible to those around them.

Akito stared down at the girl. He had no idea as to why he had just risked his life to save this girl. The emotion in his chest was one he did not know. And for a split second he heard  _ her  _ voice echoing in his mind. 

“ _ Maybe someday you will understand those feelings. Then and only then will you be able to comprehend the meaning of those words _ .” 

He shook his head to get the voice out and stared down at Dream concern covering his face. And at that moment he wondered if this was emotion was the one  _ she _ had mentioned to him. He pulled Dream tighter to him then released her. His eyes scanning her up and down for injures and sighed in relief as he found none.  He had made it in just the nick of time to save her from that attack., other than both being a little singed, they were perfectly fine.

“Dream are you alright?”

Dream gripped his arm, clenching the fabric into a fist. She glared at the girls behind him. 

“I'm fine,” she said quietly. 

“Hey let her go,” Rouge yelled!

“Get your hands off of her!” Aqua cried out as well. 

Akito pushed Dream behind him. And scoffed at the girls. 

“Like I would do that, after all aren't you the ones who hurt her?”

They stopped, unable to argue with what he just said. 

Dream smiled as she looked at the girls pained expressions. An idea soon came to her. 

“Please Dream come back to us,” Lemonade yelled! She wanted her idol back more than anything, to the point where it was tearing her apart. And she knew the others wanted their friend back as well.

Dream just smiled and called out to them finally deciding to speak more than just a few words. 

“Hahaha, don't make me laugh. Why should I? After all you all chased me out. Not one of you bothered to listen to me.” She spat at them. 

“After all who wants to have clumsy, stupid Nozomi around. Not one of you bothered to ask if I was ok. None of you bothered to come after me when I left. All you did was chance me out. That hurt more than you can imagine.

“The pain I felt as the people I called my friends stabbed me in the back. And I'll tell you this now,” Dream said as she stood in front of them. Her hand placed over her chest. The dark color of her eyes swam with hatred.

The girls stepped back stunned at what she said. They each winced knowing that every word she said was true.

“I wasn't the only one that broke it. What happened was was that I had tripped over Milk as she ran out of nowhere and that's when I fell. But no, none of you bothered to hear me out! I even apologized. But what did you say to me. You told me to leave!”

Dream threw her head back and laughed. Soon her laughter died and she stood still staring at the ceiling. 

“Dream we wanted to go after you but none of us knew what to say!” Mint yelled.

“She’s right, after you left we realised that we shouldn't have acted that way!” Rouge yelled. 

They watched as Dream stood still and silent for several minutes. None of them daring to restart the battle. 

After what felt like forever in the tense silence Dream finally spoke. Her voice coming out dry and flat. 

“ After you all abandoned me that's when Lady Desperiaia gave me salvation. She opened my eyes to the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave questions, comments concerns about the story it always helps. And thanks again!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tganks again for all the reviews it really helps me when u guys leave them.

"After you all abandoned me, that's when Lady Desperiaia gave me salvation. She opened my eyes to the truth!”

Dream spoke. She finally peeled her eyes from the ceiling to look at the group of girls.

Their faces had gone pale. Shock and confusion covered their faces. None of them knew what she had ment. How could Desperiaia give their best friend salvation?

“No, no, no,” Lemonade screamed as she shook her head as tears streamed down her face. She looked at Dream in desperation.

Watching the look of desperation on the young girls face sent thrills down Dreams back.

“That’s not true!” Lemonde screamed.  “You know it too! Deep down you know that she is only using you. Please just open your eyes and see that she is only using you!”

Dream snarled, her eyes squinted at the girl with rage, causing her to flinch back in fear.

“Shut your mouth! Open my eyes? Ha my eyes are open!” Dream yelled, taking the slightest step forward. “You know nothing!”

“What don't we know!?” Aqua yelled back at her.

“Ya explain it to us!” Rouge cried.

Everyone of them was grateful for this chance to finally speak and not have to fight her. Each hoping that somehow, someway they could get through to her.

Dream just shook her head. She had no idea what to do, or how to explain her devotion to her master. Her head began to pound. She winced and gripped the side of her head as the pain intensified.

_Why am I fighting them? They-_ “Gah,” Dream winced as the pain got worse.

A hand grabbed her arm, causing her to jump slightly. She turned to see Akito. His eyes held no emotion, but Dream had gotten to know him well enough that she knew he was concerned. Even if his face or eyes showed no emotion she knew by his actions.

Akito looked down at her. He knew that if this kept up Desperiaia would use the stone again on her. He had to get her to start the fight with them again.

“Dream fight them,” he said as he stared at her. He could feel Desperiaia’s eyes bearing into his back. He looked into her eyes to see for just a split second hesitation.

Then he watched as she winced and knew that Desperiaia had done just that. She had used the stone on her forcing her to do as she said.

Dream winced as pain shot through her chest. Her hand went to clutch the fabric of her shirt as she bent over in pain.

_“Kill them!”_

_“Take the Dream Collect!”_

_“Kill them. Kill!”_

Words whispered into Dreams head. She turned, her eyes going blank as she faced the girls once again.

They froze watching as her movements changed once again. Her eyes showed no emotion and moved as if she was some kind of puppet. Each one of them going tense as the atmosphere began to change.

Dream held out her hand towards the group. A dark energy formed around her hand. The air became heavy and thick with static, like it does when a thunderstorm passes through. Smell of electricity stung each of their noses.

“MOVE,” Aqua yelled!

The girls moved as fast as they could. The energy exploded, causing a loud noise to follow seconds after it hit. The backlash of the attack threw the girls. All that was left behind was a large whole in the ground, rubble fell and shook the entire space. After so long the dust cleared to show each girl on the ground groaning in pain.

Rouge ears rang as she opened her eyes. Her entire body ached. Pain filled her arm as she tried to move it, and she let out a cry as she found that it hurt to move. She could taste blood in her mouth.

She looked to see the others in a similar state. Their bodies covered in scratches and blood. Rouge turned to see Dream walking towards them. Her eyes empty, her face held no emotion.

Soon she reached the girls. Fear coursed through their bodies as they watched her approach. She had just sent the attack she called “Void” at them.

The girls knew they couldn't win. Dream had always been strong. She had a strength that none of them could match. And now it sealed as if her power had grown.

Rouge and the others struggled to their feet. Each panting and groaning in pain. Even if Dream was stronger than normal, they had decided at the very beginning that they would bring their friend home. After all they had made a promise.

Suddenly a light formed around the group of girls.

“What the!?” Rouge said watching as her wounds began to heal. A warm feeling spread through her body and the pain began to ease.

The girls looked up to see a Pinkie flying in circles above them. As it flew, glitter fell around them. Once it made contact it began to heal the wounds.

Dream stopped moving and stared at the Pinkie. Suddenly she rushed towards the Pinkie, and right as she was about to grab it it vanished.

She landed behind the girls and turned around.

Rouge and the others had watched her lunge towards the Pinkie, only to go behind them.

Aqua took that as a chance to attack, right as Dream turned around Aqua screamed, “Aqua Stream!” and sent the attack straight at Dream.

The attack hit her hard throwing her back into the wall, she fell to the floor and struggled to get back up.

“Aqua!” the girls yelled.

“We have no choice. I get the feeling that Dream is almost to far gone for us to bring her back. So we either fight or we die. I choose to fight. If we die we don't get to bring her back. So let's fight and save her, that's the only way,” Aqua answered as she turned back to where Dream was slowly getting to her feet.

The girls nodded and then ran towards Dream. They decided to fight, to bring back their friend, no matter what it took.

Dream slowly stood. Her body hurt, the pain coursed through her making her wince. She looked up to see the girls running towards her.

_“Destroy them,”_ a voice whispered in her ear. She nodded and threw her arms out to her side and began to walk towards the charging girls.

As she walked the ground began to change. The space all around her began to warp. Thick energy filled the air. And soon the space shot out towards the girls.

The girls saw what was happening and came to a stop, they threw out their arms ready for the impact of the attack. But when nothing came, they opened their eyes to find that they where no longer in the building, but instead found themselves in a forest.

Rouge and the others froze. They blinked several times to make sure that what they were seeing was true.

Lemonade walked up to the nearest tree and placed her hand on its trunk. Underneath her fingers the bark felt rough. Her eyes widened. “Its real!”

The others touched the ground or a tree to find that Lemonade was right. Everything around them was real. Or at least seemed that way. None of them could figure out how Dream had done this.

The next thing they knew Mint was sent flying backwards. She crashed through the trees and rolled on the ground soon coming to a stop.

“Mint!” Aqua yelled.

They turned to see Dream slam her fist onto Rouges stomach.

“Geh!” she let out as she lost her breath, and was sent flying backwards as well. She slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. She struggled to get to her feet. Her vision swam. She could only imagine how bad Mint was hurt, after all she had taken a hit much worse than what she herself had.

By this time Aqua had charged at Dream and began to fight her one on one.

Dream suddenly froze as chains wrapped around her. She pulled and struggled against them.

Aqua could see behind Dream, Lemonade struggling to keep Dream in place. She dug her heels into the ground, and groaned as she was pulled along as Dream tried to move closer to Aqua.

Dream turned around and stared at the younger girl. Her eyes still empty off all emotion. She then lunged towards Lemonade, but she felt hands grab her as Aqua grabbed her arms and slammed into the side of Dream. The chains vanished as butterflies sprouted from where the chains once were.

The two fell to the ground. Aqua refused to let Dream harm the younger girl. She suddenly felt the air go thick as Dream built up energy in her hand for another Void.

Aqua lunged to her feet to see the attack that was aimed right at her and Lemonade. The two lunged away to avoid the attack. Luckily the blast wasn't as large as the last few. They looked to where the trees had once been to see nothing but empty space.

Dream struggled to her feet. Her breathing heavy and ragged. This whole time she had been fighting and using spells that took a lot of energy and she could feel it starting to weigh on her.

Aqua saw Dream in a weakened state and threw her next attack straight at Dream screaming, “Aqua Streem!”

The attack shot straight towards Dream. She knew she couldn't avoid it and the attack it her.

Dream was sent flying once again, just seconds after she stood and began to charge another Void. She flew through trees and soon came to a stop on the ground. Her body hurt. Her head hurt. And worst of all was the searing pain in her chest. She stared at where the attack had come from to see Rouge on her feet, her hand covered in flames.

Dream soon lost the grip she had on the illusion of the forest and it soon began to warp and melt away till they were back in the room.

The girls looked around realizing that the forest they had been in the whole time was nothing more than a simple illusion. They turned back to Dream to see her slowly trying to get back on her feet.

Shadows shot out towards the girl as she struggled to stand. Hands that she recognised grabbed her and helped her to her feet. She looked to see Akito standing next to her.

Dream could feel herself losing consciousness. She shook her head trying hard not to. She knew she would be punished and that scared her as the fear of Desperiaia casting her aside like the Precures had done coursed through her.

She felt Akito’s shadow wrap around her to hide her from everyone. And she felt something soft touch her lips as liquid was poured into her mouth. The taste was sweet and bitter. She swallowed, and the liquid burned her throat as it rushed down it.

Soon she felt strength enter her tired and worn body. “What was that?” She asked.

Akito chuckled. “Something that will help your strength return. It helps to cure energy loss. Soon you will feel like you did at the beginning of this fight. But it only helps for so long. Finish this quickly.”

Dream nodded knowing that she could only fight for so much longer. And she knew that the other girls were just as tired as she was.

“Dream,” Akito spoke as he stared down at the girl.

She looked up with empty eyes, eyes that he knew was being controlled by the crystal. He gripped her hand and smiled at her.

His heart felt heavy with emotion he did not understand. He ached to watch what was happening to her. Her body wasn't going to last. The potion he gave her helped with fatigue. But did nothing to help with the injuries.

“You know what to do,” he said.

She nodded and turned back towards the group of girls that were once again regrouping. And once again shot towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again let me know what you think critism helps. Has it made ya cry? Made ya scream? Frustration?lol let me know what you have felt with this and thanks again. For all the support 
> 
> I plan to finish this in the next 2 chapters or so. But I'm now curious to know how u all think it will end. Please share thoughts. Thanks again


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my reader I thank you so much for all the support. Thanks for reading my story and all the great comments. I love them all. It's taken me almost 3 months to write this. And I'm so sorry for the wait. I ended up in a very bad place. I lost the place I was living and work devoured me and many other things. It's been stressful and hard. But I finally wrote it. And please dont hate me but the last chaprer I hope to have out soon. So please enjoy! Love you all *hugs*

The girls had watched as Aqua had attack Dream. They watched as she was sent flying and crashed to the ground on the far side of the room. Though this time it took her awhile before she was able to stand again.

They could tell that Dream was getting tired, they had noticed that for a while now that her movements where getting slower. After all she had been on the offence instead of defence. 

Rouge gasped. The scenery around them began to melt away again. Just like it had when they had first tried to save Nozomi. The trees began to disappear as if someone had thrown water on a painting. And it melted away and vanished. 

“It's another illusion.” Mint said, wincing in pain as Rouge helped her to her feet.

After the forest vanished, they could see Dream struggling to stand. Blood trailed down the side of her face. Her face looked tired and worn. Her eyes still empty. 

Akito then appeared next to her. They watched as something happened between them. Though they could not tell what was happening from the distance. 

The girls had regrouped by then and stood read for the next attack to come. Each one breathing heavily. Their bodies ached with pain and felt heavy with exhaustion.

“Dream looks tired,” Rouge said as she looked at her friend. Slight hope rushed through her as the small chance to win finally showed itself. 

The others only nodded. But froze in shock as Dream turned looking as if nothing had happened with the fight before and stared at them with the blank empty eyes. Akito leaned down and whispered something to Dream. 

She then ran towards the girls. Her fists shot out, but Mint threw up the shield. She knew she had to perfect her friends. And watched as Dream stopped behind the shield and began to slam her fists against it, over and over till finally a crack appeared. 

A emotionless smile crossed her face, as the crack spiderwebbed around the shield. 

******

Desperiaia watched from the side as her puppet began to fight once more. She had worried once she had began to lose against the girls, but Akito had stepped in and gave her something she did not know about. But had given her more strength to fight again. 

She stopped, realizing that there was much she didn't know about the man. He disobeyed orders more often than what she would have liked. He even tended to act on his own. Much like during this fight. 

She just hoped that with this fight he wouldn't screw up and let the girls win. After all Desperiaia wasn't at full power. And hadn't been for a long time. She needed the Dream Collect, and for that she need the girl in front of her to fight them.

If Dream was able to win, she could hold the other girls hostage. And use them against the Princes. She could force them to hand over the Dream Collect in exchange for their friends. And then her one wish would come true. 

Desperiaia held the Crystal in her hand and looked down at it. She knew that if Dream was to disobey her in any way she could regain control through the crystal. A smile crossed her face as she thought about having the strongest Precure under her control. 

Her eyes fell back to the man watching the fight. His eyes following Dream. She could only wonder about the crystal she held in her hand. She wanted to know more about it. 

Though Akito had given it to her telling her how to use it on the girl, there was one thing he hadn't said, was if it was possible for her to return to herself. She still didn't know how the crystal worked, but so long as she had her hold over Dream that was fine by her. But the thought of losing that control bothered her greatly.

Her eyes turned back to the fight in front of her. A wicked smile crossed her lips as she watched the girl who had once been the leader of the Precures. But she had fallen into darkness, darkness which Desperiaia herself controlled. 

She watched as Dream fought and smiled to herself. More than anything she was enjoying this little show. She wanted to show the girls that Dream belonged to her, and what better way than to make her fight her former friends. 

******

In the far corner of the room Coco and Nutts watched in horror as Dream fought her friends. 

Cocoa heart ached as he watched the girl he loved harm those she had held dear. But what hurt him even more was the fact that she had been held by a man he didn't know. And that made him angry with jealousy. 

Coco had been ready more than once to run to Nozomi’s side to try and reason with her. But Nutts had stopped him each time.

His heart ached as he watched the pain she was causing her friends. He wanted to stop her. And not only that but he felt anger towards the man that had touched her. 

Before the two Princes had made it to the battle ground they had gone through the building. They had found a room that had the familiar smell of Nozomi. Something Coco knew well. The room had been destroyed and had half of the wall to the bathroom in ruins. 

The state of the place had left them in surprise. The two had entered the room and began to search for something important. After a time they had been unable to find what they were looking for, leaving the room once more they began to search other places. 

The ground shook, leaving the two princes in shock. The too looked at each other and moved faster. Finally coming to a certain room that was familiar to the two they began to search the room. After a time they found what they had been looking for and left. 

Coco was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a scream come from the girls. He turned to see Dream cause another large explosion, throwing the girls back once more. His hand tightened on a small pink watch shaped device. Something that belonged to Dream. 

******

Rouge and the others let out a cry as they were thrown back once more. Dream’s power had come back just as strong as what it was when the fight first started.

Aqua lunged to her feet faster than the others. She blocked Dream’s next attack, pushing Aqua back just slightly. She stared into the eyes if her friend. She took note that they were darker than normal, and empty as if she had no soul. 

Aqua’s heart felt heavy and hurt. She couldn't believe that her once lively friend was now acting like a puppet, with no life left in her. 

“Dream it's me Aqua! Please stop this!” She cried out begging her friend trying to get her to respond. Her mind thinking of ways to try to reason with her. Anything to get her to say or do something that resembled the old Nozomi. 

Dream turned and moved quickly, her foot slamming into the side of Aqua throwing her to the side. 

“Gah!” Aqua let out as she was thrown sideways. She let out another gasp as Dream punched her over and over. 

A hand shot out and grabbed her by her collar of her outfit and felt Dreams fist slam into her face. After releasing her, Dream stepped back her foot connected with the center of Aqua’s chest sending her flying. 

After slamming into the wall behind her, she opened her eyes her vision swimming. Once they were able to adjust just the slightest she looked up to see Dream standing over her, her fist level with her face. But her hand didn't go down.

Aqua noted that her eyes were looking down at not her but something else. She followed Dreams eyes to see her looking down at a damaged, bent and dirty picture. Her eyes widened as she realised it was the photo Mika had given her before they had reached this dimension. 

Dream stared at it, something deep down told her that it was important. In the photo she found herself with a smile that seemed to give off a warm light. All around her were her friends. 

Aqua looked up to see Dreams face covered in confusion. 

“Karen?” she asked in a voice that sounded so much like the Nozomi Karen knew. 

Her eyes widened. “Nozomi!” tears filled them as she cried out her friends name. She watched as recognition flashed across Dreams face. Aqua felt her heart fill with hotly and relief. But as soon as it appeared it vanished. 

Dream winced in pain, and shook her head. She raised her fist once more and slammed it down towards Aqua. 

“Aqua!” the girls yelled watching the hole scene play out. Dust filled the area as Dream threw her fist straight towards Aqua. 

Once the dust cleared everyone could see Aqua with her arms out over her face to protect it. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she wasn't hurt. But Dream had missed her. Her hand embedded in the wall next to her head. 

Dream stood up clutching her head as pain shot through it. “Gyah!” she cried out as she stepped back holding her head. 

Memories she had forgotten flashed through her mind. 

She cried out again as something told her things were off. She knew she should be helping the others. But why she was fighting them she couldn't remember the reason to make her fight them. 

Dream fell to her knees as the pain seemed to intensify. 

The girls watched frozen as Dream screamed in pain. Her form changing from magical girl to normal clothes. 

A small distance away Akito froze as he watch Dream scream in pain. Fear gripped his heart. He knew he needed to get to her side. He let his power go and shadows enveloped him and he shot towards Dream.

The girls froze as they watched shadows appear around Dream, only to take the form of the man they recognized well. 

He gripped Dreams shoulders as she held her head. He knew what was happening and needed to stop it. 

“Dream pull yourself together!” He yelled. 

Dream opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. She turned to look up at the man who was so familiar to her. 

“Akito,” she groaned out in a weak voice. She felt his arms wrap around her and the pain began to ease. 

“Remember that they aren't your friends. They betrayed you. Left you. The only one you can trust is yourself.” He said as he held her. He let the darkness envelop the two of them keeping them from the others. 

She collapsed in his arms. Her head hurt. But she knew that he was telling the truth. They had betrayed her. She knew that was real. But the other memories confused her. Especially the one where she had promised to serve Desperiaia. The mixed and jumbled memories left her confused and feeling weak. She closed her eyes hoping to ease the pain.

Akito could hear the girls pounding and attacking his Barrier. He snarled. He would not let them hurt her. He knew they had done something to bring just a small part of her old self back. But if it was forced like that it would have consequences. Not just from the magic, but also from Desperiaia. 

His concentration on the barrier broke as Dream screamed in pain. 

The barrier shattered and the girls stopped attacking as Akito and Dream came into full view of them. 

Fear overtook the girls as they saw the state she was in. Dream lay in the the man's arms shaking. A scream rang out as she clutched her chest. 

Rouge felt rage build up in her heart as she watched her best friend scream in pain. She blamed the man standing next to her. The next thing Rouge knew her fist connected with the man's face sending him flying. 

“What are you doing to her!?” She yelled. 

Akito stood up and reappeared next to Dream his hand held out. 

“Dragons roar,” he said in an angry tone. 

A blast of energy like nothing any of them had felt before sent them flying. It seemed to have sucked all the air from around them and then was used against them. 

The girls struggled as they tried to get any ounce of air into their lungs. Finally after several seconds the girls gasped as air finally returned. The looked up to see the man crying out to Dream to answer him. 

Finally, he gripped her face and brought it up to his. He felt her soft trembling warm lips touch his. They were small and soft. Softer than anything he had touched before. A warmth he had never felt before coursed through his body. Hoping that this would help her. He needed to distract her from the pain.

And for a second it seemed to work. Her body stopped shaking and began to relax. She gripped his shirt gently and let out a soft cry. Not of pain but one of relief. 

He pulled away and could feel angry glares from her friends. But ignoring them he helped Dream back to her feet. 

Rouge was ready to lunge at the man again when the others and her froze in their tracks. She could feel the blood drain from her face and fear gripped her heart. 

They watched as Dream held her chest and let out a painful scream. The scream echoed in Rouges and the others ears. They watched in horror as Dream clutched her chest and fell to the ground. 

Akito looked at her in fear. Suddenly he turned to see Desperiaia standing nearby. He could see that she had hidden the crystal but she was still applying pressure to it. Just enough to cause the girl pain. 

“Stop it!” He roared. 

Desperiaia said nothing as she held the crystal pressing harder. Watching the child scream in pain. 

“Stop it now!” He begged. 

Desperiaia only walked closer, till finally she stood in front of Dream and Akito. She bent down and lifted Dreams face up to face her. 

“Remember girl you belong to me. After all you swore your loyalty to me. And of you disobey you get punished. If you betray me, death will follow.” She said with a hollow voice. 

Dream could only cry out in pain again. By now she was gasping trying to find some way to end the pain that was spreading through her chest. It felt like someone was standing on it. Pouring liquid fire across her body. 

She curled up on the ground. She could no longer scream, her body convulsed and sweat poured down her face. Her hands gripping her chest hoping in some way to ease the pain. 

Aqua and the others froze in utter horror. Tears poured down their faces as they watched their friend convulse in pain. Her screams ringing in their ears. 

“The stone in her hand. Get it!” a voice screamed from somewhere far away. 

The girls were bright back to themselves. No matter what they needed to stop Desperiaia. Stop her from hurting Dream. Nine of them could stand to hear their friends tortured screams any longer. 

Rouge was the first to move. She lunged at Desperiaia her hand covered in fire. “Gyah!” 

Desperiaia lunged back shocked, only to find Aqua standing next to her as she brought her fist out towards her. Once again Desperiaia dodged only to be stopped by Lemonade as she got the chains around her. That's when she realised the stone was gone. She looked around to see Akito holding it. 

Behind her mask her eyes widened in horror. “No! Stop now. Give that back Akito now!” She yelled. 

At his feet Dream had stopped convulsing. Her breath cane hard and fast. Her eyes remained closed and sweat poured down her face. 

“Nozomi!” Akito cried as he rushed to her side.  “Answer me! Come on answer me!” But yet Dream didn't answer. 

He looked at the stone in his hand, then at Dream. Next thing he knew Rouge slammed her fist into his face and the stone fell to the ground. He looked up to see her angry face. In her hand she held the crystal. 

“Damn you!” She yelled. “What is this thing!?” She cried. 

Akito saw Desperiaia get loose from the chains. He knew that he could no longer trust Desperiaia. Not after what she had just done. Akito let his power spread sucking Dream and her friends into his shadows. And with that they all disappeared. 

Desperiaia yelled angrily in rage as she realized she had lost. 

******

Akito dropped the Precures, Coco and Nutts out of his shadow and then landed on the ground near them holding Dream in his arms. 

Rouge was the first on her feet as she turned around angrily, but froze when she saw Akito gently Dream on the ground. A shimmering light formed around her and she reverted back to Nozomi. Her eyes still closed. 

“You what did you do to her?” Rouge screamed as she walked towards him. 

Akito held up his hands. “Please stop.”he said in sad voice. “I can no longer watch her suffer by the hands of Desperiaia.” He looked down to see Nozomi unconscious. 

“What did she do to her?” Mint asked as she stood slowly, wincing in pain. Aqua next to her helping her to stand.

Lemonade stood by unsure what to do. She watched as Rouge stood angry and the Aqua and Mint stood close behind. 

Akito keeled next to Nozomi and wrapped her in his arms. He held out one hand to show them the Crystal that Rouge had gotten from Desperiaia. 

“This is the cause if it.” he said his hand closing around the crystal. “Heh.”

Akito suddenly burst out laughing. “I can't believe it. To think that she would have sealed me away and give me a warning. Yet I refused to listen.” he said thinking of his past. 

“How can we save Nozomi?” they asked.

“That I do not know.” he said sadly. “To think I have it to her and caused Nozomi so much pain.” He hugged Nozomi closer. 

“Then how do we reverse it?” 

Akito just shook his head. 

Their faces fell as a grim truth followed that single movement. 

Rouge fell to her knees. Any strength she had left faded in that one moment. Her eyes filled with tears as she scream. The others seemed to almost do the same. There eyes filling with tears.

Coco changed to his human self and grabbed the man by the shirt. “Save her!” He screamed. 

Akito looked away. “I want too.” he said. “But I don't know how. I don't even know the full power if the stone.” 

He looked down at his hand which held the stone. An idea coming to mind. He just hoped that it was the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do feel free to comment and critisize. Its aleays welcome. Love ya all. Thanks again for the support. Enjoy!


End file.
